The Way You Want It
by VongolaXII
Summary: Sequel to The Way You Like It. Tsuna settled down in Italy and for a reason, he was marked down by someone related to his ex master, Hibari Kyoya, who was in the process of owning him back. Also, Tsuna's love stars were generous, his romance luck grew rapidly and soon he was a little lamb targeted by several hungry wolfs. AU Allx27 Mostly 1827 and G27 COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Claim : I own the story plot**

* * *

**Thanks to :**

**AnjoRemix**

**Kichou**

**ShadowFairyx3**

**Natsu**

**AniManGa19930**

**jiake97**

**mischievious**

**PrincessAimi1827**

**Picture This**

**sasayomi**

**1827**

**kid0880**

**lunatari23**

**Kuronekox1304**

**Ying69Yang**

**Princess Arcs Di Cielo**

**LMFAO**

**Misaki19**

**Kc**

**For supporting this sequel. Full author's note below.**

* * *

Tsuna stared out at the night sky. Memories of past flood his mind like there was no end. How was the man called Hibari Kyoya now? Is he happy with his wife now? That was the questions that keep running through his mind. 5 years have passed since Tsuna left the Namimori millionare's mansion. His debt was cleared now, all 450 000. The money was insert into Hibari's bank account, and since then, Tsuna had nothing to do with him anymore.

Yes, you might be wondering how will Tsuna clear his debt. His boss had helped him to clear the debt without adding any additional taxes. Yes, his boss. Tsuna had settled down in Italy and had a stable work, thanks to his boss. The man who had willingly adopted Tsuna who was found sitting in a quiet and narrow street under a rainy day, without any shelter.

And the kind man had too willingly take Tsuna to work with him as an office boy. Although he loved Tsuna dearly, but when the brunet make mistakes, he never hesitate to scolfd or correct him sternly as a boss. He would teach Tsuna till he understands it fully and can do it better.

And without them noticing, a pair of eyes was watching Tsuna's every move, ready to strike. The owner of those eyes hide in the shadows, unseen.

"Tsuna." The brunet snapped out of his thoughts and turned, greeted by the warmest and sweetest smile. His boss stood there, smilling. "Please do sit, sir." Tsuna quickly stood up to pull a chair for his boss only to be stopped by the man. "No need the trouble." He smiled. Tsuna sat back as the man settled down opposite to him.

"Still think about your past?" his boss asked, and Tsuna nodded. "And about that man?" This time Tsuna blushed. His boss chuckled. "I was just teasing." The man leaned over to ruffled the boy's hair. "I wonder how is he doing now." Tsuna said honestly and sighed. His boss frowned. "The man called Hibari Kyoya?" he asked, and Tsuna nodded.

Ever since Tsuna stayed with his boss, they had shared many secrets together. The man had no son and daughters, so he treated Tsuna like his precious son, never lt anyone hurt him, let it be himself or others.

The man would always listen to Tsuna's rants and problems and when it was Tsuna's turn to listen, he wouldn't tell much because he considered Tsuna was still too young although he was 21 years old. He would only talk about how tired he was, and how stressful it is to be a boss.

"Why are you still thinking about him? Your debts are cleared, you have nothing to do with him anymore." The man smiled, tried to be polite. He was a little pissed off by how Hibari had treated Tsuna and vowed if the man shall come back for Tsuna, he'll hold Tsuna back even if he was to die.

He knew Hibari Kyoya as the eldest heir to the Namimori Japan's millionare and no one had dared to disobey or go over with the family. But Tsuna's boss was different. He hated them. He was a millionare himself, and he had never liked Hibari's late father.

Tsuna tried to avoid into looking at the man's eyes when they talk. He felt a little uneasy about this topic and his boss seemed to noticed that but said nothing. "Well...he was my _first love_ afterall." Tsuna admitted, shades of red started to cover his pale skin. His boss didn't seem suprised at all.

Tsuna had also told him about his confused sexual orientation and asked for advice. His boss simply say : "Go with the flow of life." Since then, Tsuna had asked nothing about that topic again. Perhaps too shy, or perhaps he felt that his boss doesn't like talking about it.

The man waited for Tsuna to continue, but the brunet didn't. So he started out another topic.

"So...when are you and Kyoko going out?" Tsuna choked on his latte. "K-Kyoko-chan?" he asked back and mentally slapping himself on the table for asking such stupid questions. His boss nodded. "My best friend's daughter is complaining that she needs a partner." The man said, eyes searching Tsuna's with hope. Tsuna hesitated. "Uhh, well. I'll...think about t-that." Tsuna tried not to give promises.

It was not like Tsuna didn't like Kyoko. He _liked_ her. But maybe not as in 'lovers' or 'girlfriends'. He like her as a friend. A normal friend whom he spend time talking about his obsessions for tuna sandwiches. Kyoko was a good cook and she always prepared those sandwiches for Tsuna during lunch time till some of Tsuna's collegues thought they were having an affair.

Kyoko was the daughter of Knuckle Sasagawa, Tsuna's boss's best friend. Knuckle was an powerful man in Italy and what he say goes as he said. Tsuna's collegues often whispered and wondered how the hell Kyoko was so damn close to the dame-Tsuna who was always careless and making mistakes. They often told Kyoko that Tsuna was no good thing but the woman was too ignorant. Her interest in Tsuna was beyond imagination.

She found the man interesting, not like the others. This man would sit at his place at lunch and wouldn't join the others for tea. He was also very diligent in his work, always willing to learn. Kyoko also think that Tsuna was cute because of his large caramel orbs. Tsuna would instantly blush when Kyoko said that.

As years grow by, Tsuna had grown into a good-looking man. His hair grew a little longer and spikier, his eyes more stern and his height increased. His voice turns a little deep and matured but that doesn't stop him from stuttering like he did when he was 16. And it definitely ruined his cool image.

The atmosphere was silent and the night wind blew by. "Alright. But you have to go out with her this weekend, alright? I think she _likes_ you a lot." Tsuna's boss broke the silence with his warm smile and winked at Tsuna. The brunet blushed. "b-But what about the paper works?" Tsuna asked, trying to switch the conversation slowly. "I'll handle that." His boss said, getting up. "Its already late. Sleep now or you'll be tired the next day. We have a meeting." Tsuna nodded.

ooo~1827~ooo

At the other side of the planet, Japan, a man was walking down the streets with slow pace. A woman was beside him, cuddling. The man had raven black hair, and his eyes were sharp. Behind him was two servants, both female and the woman beside him was busy checking her make-ups while cuddling.

"Ne, Kyoya, stop at the Gucci store. I want to buy a pair of high heels for tomorrow's dinner." The woman with red curls said, looking up at the man called Kyoya. The man nodded. "Alright. But don't take to much time, Selena."

* * *

**A/N : I feel like crying my heart out. And I did. I really did cry at those reviews for 'The Way You Like It'. i love you all, for real and I hope this sequel didn't disappoint you. More characters will be introduced and there will be more twist, and much more better scenes than before. I promise you, I'll never let you all hate my fics, and I will try to make longer chapters (if my fingers and brain allow me...). Anyway! I checked everything twice for this, hope there'll be no typos. Oh yeah, I'll give a fic request to the 10th reviewer ~ And oh, guess who's Tsuna's boss? And yes, Selena _is_ with Hibari. Mufufu, I'm so evil XD Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I don't own KHR**

**Claim : I own the story plot**

* * *

**A/N : How long have I not updated? XD Hehe, hectic school lifes, babes! Oh, you guys are so lenient for giving reviews, love ya'! And clever to sort out Tsuna's boss~ And one more, I'm too lazy to reply the reviews, so don't sulk if I didn't reply and I'm not replying here either, unless necessary. Full author's note at the bottom.**

**ATTENTION : To mischievious please PM me your fic request(rating, genre and pairing), you're the tenth person to review :) Oh yeah, I did mention my review was not counted~**

**Thanks to :**

**Orcux**

**AniManGa19930**

**PrincessAimi1827**

**ShadowFairyx3**

**runwithanime**

**r27**

**KuronekoX1304**

**13animenurd13**

**Miyonoai**

**mischievious**

**MoonlitBlues**

**Meota Tsukiko**

**dobrox10**

**Natsu**

**Kichou**

**kid0880**

**Sasayomi**

**Misaki19**

**jiake97**

**xXxDeMoNaNgEl27xXx**

**Love Chronical**

**Belletiger BT**

**NOTE : Thanks to Aspira SilverSkylark for checking my draft~**

* * *

Riiingg...! The sharp ring made a boy with brown hair moaned and unwillingly lift his heavy eyelids. The alarm kept ringing as Tsuna's hand slapped against the small table beside his bed twice, searching for the annoying disturber of his beauty sleep. Failed to touch it, Tsuna groaned.

He forcefully open his tired eyes and look around for the clock that was still ringing. His hair was in a mess as his half-opened eyes darted around the room for the clock. When he spotted the red alarm clock laying on the carpet floor, he groaned again.

Great. Now he would have to _get out_ of the bed to get that annoying thing. He must have dropped it when he hit snooze. Lazily, the brunet slide out of bed slowly, heading towards the noisy alarm, holding it up and look at the time. His caramel orbs bulged.

"Hiiiieee!"

* * *

"The objective of this meeting is to compare the profits of this month's sales with last month..." Tsuna yawned as his boss talked about the purpose of the meeting. Though he was just an office boy, his boss loved him too dearly and wanted him to know business by sitting aside, watching.

A man with blue hair with a little spikes that look just like Mukuro's raised his hand. The man immediately reminded Tsuna of his ex-master's brother, Mukuro Rokudo. Perverted man. How was he and Basil progressing?

"Yes, Daemon?" his boss's voice snapped Tsuna out of his train of thoughts. "Well, Giotto. You did say that we should cut down our investments with the company?" The man called Daemon asked. Tsuna's boss, Giotto, nodded. "Go on." He prompted.

"I don't think its a great idea. Because you see, if we cancel it, we will have zero profits. The developer said they already got a buyer. 10% of the profit will be divided to us." Daemon read out his thoughts. Giotto nodded twice.

"I think its a very reasonable idea. Thank you, Daemon. Anything else?" Giotto asked, lookng around. Everybody shook their heads, indicating there was no idea to give. Just then, the door creaked open slowly, making a few of them to whip their heads around.

"Sorry I'm late." A deep voice apologised, and Tsuna lift his head up from his notebook. The voice sounded so very familiar to Tsuna's ears. Those alluring tone, and those feelings—butterflies—he got when he hear the voice, made him look up.

* * *

Mukuro loosened his tie. He looked tired. And worn out. He smelt of hospital. Yes, hospital. He had just came back from the hospital. Why?

Because Basil was in the hospital. His beloved servant was admitted into the hospital a month ago due to an accident, and was still in coma till now. Mukuro suck in his breath and let it out slowly. His head was pounding.

Flames of regret licked his heart. If he had not sped, this would never happen. Mukuro raised a bandanged hand and stare at his bandaged palm. His wounds were covered by those bandages. Annoying bandages.

He was used to speeding because he was always rushing. Basil was his asssistant in the business he was running now—a boutique—but was still his servant at home. The 22 years old boy was still loyal to Mukuro even after 5 years.

Mukuro buried his face with both of his hands and place his elbow on the desk. He wanted Basil to wake up, now. Ever since Basil was in the hospital, Mukuro was unorganized. His room and mansion was in a mess.

Clothes were everywhere, and the mansion smelt of alcohol. Yes, alcohol. Mukuro sort of lost his way when he heard that Basil was in coma and his condition was unstable, ready to leave this world anytime. Mukuro's hand clenched his chest. His heart was in bitter sorrow. Heartache.

* * *

Tsuna was stunned and mentally he was already running around the meeting room screaming "IMPOSSIBLE!" He rubbed his eyes, hopping that his eye power had increased but—its real. It was really him.

Hibari Kyoya. In the flesh. Standing on the doorway of the meeting room. The skylark looked shocked too.

"Hi-Hibari-sama?" unexpectedly the man rolled out from Tsuna's mouth. Giotto blinked. Oh Shit. Hibari stared sharply. Oh fuck.

Tsuna felt his whole world exploded and he sat there, eye to eye, with his once-a crush. A tapping on the table made the two to break their stares and turn to find the noise maker.

"Please come in, Hibari. This is _my_ office boy, Tsunayoshi Sawada." Giotto said, smiling sharply at the skylark, his enemy. He tried to resist the urge to stand up and give Hibari a slap in the face. But he didnt want to hurt Tsuna's feelings. Hibari smirked.

"Oh? _Nice to meet you then, Tsunayoshi Sawada._" Hibari's voice was dripping with sarcrasm. His words were like poisonous bullets, and indifferent. Tsuna could feel a five years border between them, and the border was streaching larger and larger.

A woman walked in suddenly and interwined an arm with Hibari. Tsuna felt his blood rose suddenly. Hibari smiled mockingly. "If you don't mind, my _wife_ will join us in the meeting." Hibari said, glaring at Tsuna. "If its permitted?"

Giotto smiled, relieved. "Sure. Hello, nice to meet you." The greetings were for Hibari's wife. The woman didn't smile, but she looked arrogant. Giotto ignore it. "Please do take your place." He said, turning polite all of a sudden.

Tsuna was still in the midst of shock. Finally they met again, after 5 years. All those years trying to scrub and wash Hibari away from his life, now the man had returned and stain his life once more. And what's more, he brought an intruder this tome. His _wife_, Arisa Kiyomi aka Selena.

* * *

"Alright, the meeting will end here. Oh yeah, if any of you are interested in joining our fund-raising dinner, please stay and fill in your details here." Giotto ended the meeting officially. A few walked out, and a few stayed to fill in the form.

Tsuna (Giotto asked him to stay), Hibari, Selena, Knuckle and a blonde man was still sitting on their seats. Giotto smiled.

"Only these?" he asked, a little pouting. His orange eyes wandered around the room, scanning everyone's face. "Alright. Let's begin the company registration." He said, flipping open his files.

Hibari raised a hand. "My company will register 27 places." He said and Giotto nudged Tsuna who was sitting beside him. The brunet looked up, puzzled. "Write that down." Giotto instructed. Tsuna nodded and obliged.

Hibari pretended he saw nothing and Selena was grinning broadly. "See? I told you he and you were _not_ destined to be together." She managed to whisper triumphantly. Hibari looked away.

"Hmm, what about you, Alaude?" Giotto asked the blonde hair man that Tsuna thought looked creepy but at the same time hot.

The man named Alaude looked a lot like Hibari, Tsuna thought. Only the colour of their raven hairstyle differentiate them. The rest was similiar. Sharp onyx eyes and cold attitude.

"18 places." The man replied and Tsuna quickly jot down, unaware that the man named Alaude was staring at him, calculating eyes follow his every movement.

Alaude's flashback :

"_His father left 260 million to his heir. Not you. You are just a friend, Alaude-san." The lawyer said, and Alaude clenched his fist. "But I was the one who helped him to write the will." Alaude protested, still sounding cool._

_The lawyer shook his head sorrily and smiled. "No, Alaude-san. His _heir_ owns his properties." He said, taking off his glasses. "Who's his heir?" Alaude asked through gritted teeth. The lawyer checked the will and some papers._

"_Tsunayoshi Sawada."_

"And Knuckle-san, 33 places, like usual?" Giotto asked, respect in his voice. Alaude snapped out to reality but his eyes were still looking distant. Knuckle smiled and nodded. Tsuna wrote it down. Knuckle checked his wristwatch and stood up.

"Ah, forgive me but I have to go. Kyoko said she wants to go to the mall." He said, getting ready to leave.

Giotto nodded. "See you." He smiled. The other muttered their goodbyes too. Knuckle smiled back and hurried out. Although Knuckle have several private drivers, all lined up neatly, ready to drive, but if it was Kyoko who were to go out, he'd rather send her himself. Safety of a girl, he always answered when Giotto asked.

"I'll run along too. I need to see a friend." Alaude stood up and walked out, his eyes still glaring at Tsuna as he left. Tsuna shuddered.

"What about you, Hibari?" Giotto asked. The skylark yawned. "Ah, you're tired Kyoya. Let's go home then." Selena's lips curled up into a smirk when she saw Tsuna was staring.

"By the way, may I know your name, lady?" Giotto asked, curious at the woman who managed to marry Hibari, since the skylark was famous for turning down a lot of girls before. Selena smiled. "Selena Cavallone, Arisa Kiyomi. But I go with the name Selena." She replied, winking at Giotto flirtly which send shivers down the other's spine.

Hibari stood up. "I'm leaving." He said, walking out. Selena tagged behind him loyally, her high heels clanking on the ground. Her big blue eyes shone with delight when Tsuna cringed at his seat, looking hurt.

"Sure. Thank you for joining the meeting." Giotto stood up, gesturing Hibari towards the door. The raven-black haired man turned at Tsuna suddenly.

"Well, Tsunayoshi Sawada? Aren't you saying goodbye to your _master_?" Hibari asked, sarcastic. Tsuna's face heat up, and Selena look jealous.

* * *

"Tsuna-kun."

"..."

"Tsuna?"

"H-Huh?" The brunet turned and came face to face with Kyoko's—his best friend— pretty face. Best friend. Close friends. The woman's big brown eyes blinked. "Which universe have you been, Tsuna-kun?" she teased, chuckling when Tsuna blushed.

"Here, your sandwich." She handed Tsuna his favourite tuna sandwich. The brunet took it and stared with no appetite. "Ne, Tsuna-kun? Are you okay?" Kyoko asked, concerned. She was also aware of the looks they were gaining.

They were in the office, at Tsuna's place. Kyoko had came to send Tsuna's lunch. Murmurs and whispers were everywhere. The woman chose to ignore them since its useless to say anything.

She could walk straight up and yell at their faces for being uch a gossip but that just wasn't Kyoko. She was more of a polite and soft-acted woman(unlike some bitch...). She was raised with such courtesy and acts that she rarely get mad.

Such fine acts _does_ attract Tsuna, he was an Adam child afterall, but still, there was something missing. And he knew what. Kyoko wasn't _Hibari_. She can't give him those fluttering butterflies in his stomach when she touched him.

Yet, only Hibari can give him all those strange feelings just by saying his name. Tsuna recalled 5 years ago, how Hibari had touched, kiss and _laid_ him.

He missed it. Yes, he does. He want to see the skylark again. He was obsessed. Addicted. Yearning. And missing.

* * *

"Kyoya." The skylark turned. They were in the car—Hibari's private sport car—on the way home. "What?" Hibari asked, voice not friendly at all. The red-haired woman pouted.

"You miss him?" she asked. Hibari didn't answer. Instead, he stepped on the pedal and sped faster. The woman—no other that Selena—sighed.

She threw her looks out of the window. They were driving in the city of Italy and were passing by many grand buildings. "Kyoya, remember your promise?" Selena said again. Hibari kept quiet. "You said if I learn to be matured, you'll marry me and forget that boy."

This time, Hibari pulled over in front of a grocery shop, starling Selena and the shop owner. He ignored the shop keeper and rest his right hand on the stering. Then he turned and stare at his wife. Selena's heart did a leap. Hibari was so hot when he looked frustrated.

"Since when?" Hibari asked, playing dumb. The woman blinked. Her blue eyes stared into her husband's onyx eyes. "4 years ago." She replied, a little angry.

Hibari snickered. "I was drunk." He denied. Never would he admit that he proposed to Selena by force. By tonfas. But without love. Selena and he had strucked a deal. Selena had to stop being childish and Hibari will marry her and forget Tsuna.

Hibari said yes because he thought he might forget Tsuna that way. So the wedding was held, grandly.

Mukuro came too. But in a neutral mode. He left after Hibari and Selena utter their lifetime promises, again(refer chapter 9; TWYLI). M.M was there too. She noticed Mukuro's reaction and approached him.

But after a few words, she was left alone. Being rejected again by Mukuro, M.M went to France, futhering her studies, leving Selena with Hibari because she thought she was not needed anymore. Dino had tried to stop her, but she was too persistant.

Just two years ago, Selena received an email from her best friend, M.M, and she was getting married. M.M was very elated, as her future husband was very coincidently alike to Mukuro. Selena was happy for M.M too.

"You said it. You _did._" Selena argued. She hated to lose, and hated it more when it was Hibari. Hibari growled and pull the gear, speeding off frustrated.

* * *

"See you, Tsuna-kun!" The caramel haired woman waved. Tsuna got out of Kyoko's father's car. "Goodnight, Kyoko-chan. And thanks for the ride, Knuckle-san." Tsuna waved back and bowed.

Knuckle smiled. "Remember to pray before you go to bed." The man reminded and Tsuna nodded. Knuckle was a former priest. He left the job because his wife, Totoro, doesn't like it.

And now he was happy with his wife, Ryohei and his wife—Hana Kurokawa—and his precious daughter Kyoko, whom he thought was dating with Tsuna.

After bidding each other, Knuckle left. Tsuna went into Giotto's mansion, greeted by a warm smile from his boss. The man was excited to know about Tsuna's 'date' with Kyoko.

But when he approached Tsuna, the brunet apologised and said that he was tired. Then he disappeared into the mansion. Giotto blinked. Whatever happened to Tsuna, he know it. Hibari Kyoya was back. Once again he had successfully dominated Tsuna's life.

"Fuck..." the man muttered and walked into his mansion.

* * *

**A/N : Thanks for supporting my sequel. I was gone for a week and then when I came back I almost fell off my chair. 23 reviews for A CHAPTER? I'm so touched. Really. If you have any thing you don't understand just review and I'll reply. To flamers...Please PM me, I don't encourage flamings in reviews. And I receive constructive cristisms. By the way, have you guys read "My Immortal" aka the worst fic in history which got 15k reviews, all of it flames? Actually it was quite nice, the author was so determined. Though his account was hacked 28 times he still managed to update. I really admire his determination. :) REVIEW!**

**ADVERTISEMENT : Anyone interested in Rp-ing? Feel free to look for Katekyo Hitman Reborn Committee in facebook. We need Full-time and Part-time Rp-ers. Activities and fun ensues. :) Please join us~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I don't freaking own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**Claim : I own the beautiful story plot**

* * *

**A/N : ...Sorry for the delay of this story. I found a beta, my best friend! :D Don't only thank me for the story, you gotta thank her because some of the plot belongs to her. Now, now. I would like to be a little greedy. I hope that the review will go up to 50 before I post the other chapter, ne? Thank you.**

* * *

**Thanks to :**

**runwithanime**

**Natsu**

**Mischievously**

**Aspira-Silver Skylark**

**AniManGa19930**

**Misaki19**

**PrincessAimi1827**

**Orcux**

**Kichou**

**Night And Light Sky**

**kid0880**

**ShadowFairyx3**

**illolydellah**

**Sasayomi**

**anon**

**VampHibari**

**kero kero**

**Love Chronical**

**Beta-ed by Kaede Takeshi **

* * *

Bright lights brightened the ballroom and sparkling crystal chandelier hung above, shimmering whenever light hit on it. Guests were already filling the room, drinking soft drinks or the more elegant choice, red wine. They were chit-chatting away and whispering to each other. The ladies giggled away as they eyed a particular man, which unfortunately was taken.

Hibari was already there, sitting at a table with Selena. The woman had insisted on coming because she heard that Tsuna would come too. Hibari didn't mind, as long as Selena doesn't get herself into anything embarrassing.

Approximately 25 minutes later, Tsuna arrived with Giotto. Tsuna was wearing a body-fitting black and white tuxedo, while Giotto wore a grey formal suit. They walked in and some guests rushed to greet them, smiling away. Knuckle patted Giotto on the back, saying that his favourite wine was available and in return Giotto smirked in appreciation.

He turned to Tsuna and told the younger one to look for someone he knew to chat with while he has a word with Knuckle. Before Tsuna could answer, Giotto and Knuckle walked away, chatting animatedly about their business. Tsuna stood in the middle of the room, didn't know what to do.

"Tsuna-kun!" Someone pounced on him and the brunette almost fell. He turned to look at who had attacked him and saw a smiling face looking back at him. "K-Kyoko-chan." Tsuna tried to smile. Kyoko, unaware of anything, pulled Tsuna by the arm to the wine table.

She passed a glass of wine to Tsuna and took one for herself. "It's very nice. Giotto-san really has nice taste, ne?" Kyoko smiled. Tsuna smiled too, this time, an honest one. He had to admit, Kyoko was looking very beautiful that evening.

She was wearing a strapless vanilla knee-length gown. Her bead earrings and bracelets made her shone out more than usual. Kyoko had on a light make-up, soft-pink eye shadow for the eyes and peach lip gloss to compliment her look. Over all, she did look simply captivating.

"Tsuna-kun? What are you staring at?" Tsuna snapped out of his thoughts immediately. "O-Oh ah...N-Nothing." He blushed. Kyoko caught him staring! What an utter embarrassment! Kyoko smiled widely. "Tsuna-kun is staring because I'm pretty, no?" She teased as she placed her free hand on his arm. Tsuna smiled a little but kept his eyes on the wine glass he was holding all along.

* * *

At the other end of the room, Hibari was staring at Kyoko and Tsuna. His heart flared with jealousy as he observed Kyoko touching Tsuna's arm and how close they stood together. Selena noticed her husband's behaviour and felt uneasy.

Suddenly, Hibari wordlessly stood up and walked towards Tsuna, shocking the brunet. Kyoko just smiled when her eyes met Hibari's. "Nice to meet you, Hibari-san. I've seen you in Uncle Giotto's office a few times," she said politely but was returned with a glare from Hibari.

"We need to talk, Tsunayoshi Sawada," Hibari said, his voice low. Tsuna blinked.

"E-Eh? Ok?" he said as Hibari dragged him away, leaving Kyoko dumbfounded. Selena saw the whole scene and walked towards Kyoko.

"Kyoko Sasagawa?" she started. Kyoko turned. "Ah, you are..." her eyebrows joined. She had never seen that woman before. "I'm Hibari Kyoya's wife." Selena said, solving Kyoko's questions. Kyoko nodded. "Aah...so what can I call you?" Kyoko asked politely.

"Just call me Selena." Selena said. "I just want to make sure of something. Do you like Tsuna?" Selena directly asked, and Kyoko blushed. "H-How did you know?" she asked, placing her glass of wine down on the table. Selena smiled.

She took Kyoko's hand. "You know, Kyoko-chan, I think my husband and Tsuna are having a scandal." Selena said, her eyes searching Kyoko's. Kyoko's eyebrows arched. "S-Scandal? Aren't they both guys?" she whispered in confusion. Her whispers were barely audible to the crowd because she did not want anyone to hear.

"That's why. If you love Tsuna, you have to help him. I think he's just confused. My husband is also innocent." Selena said, and Kyoko nodded. "So I need your help." Selena plead with her eyes watery. Kyoko's heart fell.

"I will help you. I love Tsuna-kun a lot, and I want to help him." Kyoko said, sincerely and Selena smirked. "Thank you." She said, gleefully.

* * *

Hibari dragged Tsuna out from the ballroom and into the gentlemen washroom. Without compromise, he pushed Tsuna into one of the stalls and locked it. Tsuna tried to wriggle away but failed.

Hibari trapped Tsuna between the wall and him. Bending down, he whispered into the brunet's ears. "Tsunayoshi Sawada. Do you love me?" he asked slowly, hint of pain lingered in his tone. Tsuna was taken aback. Then he slowly relaxed.

"I...I do." He replied. "Then why did you leave me?" Hibari asked, his forehead falling to Tsuna's shoulder. "I didn't leave you—" SLAM. Hibari's right hand slapped the wall. "Then why did you come to Italy? Why?" the skylark's rage suddenly escalated.

Tsuna swallowed. His heart was beating fast and his feelings were all mixed up. He wanted to admit that he was at fault for leaving Hibari, but he had his reasons. And Hibari was the one who married Selena without telling him.

He flinched when Hibari slowly plant a kiss on his lips. "Take me back, herbivore." Hibari muttered between the kisses. Tsuna responded back awkwardly. Hibari slide his tongue into Tsuna's mouth and licked it, savouring every taste of the brunet.

The sounds of men's footsteps entering the washroom broke their kiss. After a few seconds of sounds of men's' chattering and the sinks' water running, there was a silence again. Then,

"Good evening, this is an announcement for Mr. Hibari Kyoya, you are needed for the signature ceremony now. I repeat, Mr. Hibari Kyoya..." The intercom sounded. Hibari cursed while Tsuna was half relieved that he was saved, but the other half of him wanted more.

Hibari removed himself from Tsuna and opened the door slowly. "What a nuisance," he muttered as he washed his hands. When he was done washing his hands, he turned around and glared at Tsuna, causing the brunette to jump. "Give me your number." He said. "H-Huh?" "I'll call you tonight," Hibari said as he wiped his hands dry with a tissue.

* * *

Tsuna went home that night and sat in the shower for a long time. He hugged his knees as he sat on the floor, naked. The water from the shower was pouring down, drenching him but he didn't care.

Had he accepted Hibari Kyoya into his life again? That man was a tsundere, a burden. And a pain in the ass. But why does he feel attracted to him every time they meet? Does he still have feelings for the skylark?

The water poured down heavily, and there was knocking at the door. "Tsuna, are you alright? You have been in the shower for 45 minutes!" Giotto sounded worry. Tsuna didn't answer, making his boss to turn open the door.

The man's eyes bulged when he saw Tsuna sitting there. What's more he was under the icy cold shower naked. His manhood throbbed a little but he tried to control himself. "What are you doing, Tsuna?" he asked, panic in his voice as he turn off the shower.

Tsuna rested his head on the wall, too absorbed in his problems to even care that he was naked before Giotto. Giotto squatted down. "You're thinking about Hibari Kyoya again, aren't you?" the man guessed. "Giotto-san..." Tsuna started without looking into the older man's eyes and the man waited. "I think I fell for Hibari-san again." Giotto felt the whole world had come to a stop.

"Tsuna. Of all men. Why him?" Giotto asked stressfully but Tsuna just shrugged. Giotto stood up, took a towel and covered Tsuna. "I saw him dragging you out of the ballroom just now. What happened? Did he do anything to you?" Giotto asked, and Tsuna shook his head quickly.

"No. He did nothing...All he did was to...kiss me." Tsuna replied bluntly. Giotto face palmed. "I shouldn't have let that guy touched you the first place!" he muttered and Tsuna sighed. "What should I do, Giotto-san? I feel trapped," Tsuna asked slowly, tears filling his eyes.

Giotto hugged Tsuna tightly. "Hush, it's alright. He is not worth your tears. And furthermore, he has a wife," the man said, resting his chin on Tsuna's head. Tsuna hugged Giotto back tightly, his shoulders shaking as he sobbed at the fact Giotto had pointed out. The fact that the man he was in love with has a wife.

Giotto gritted his teeth. Why? Why did Hibari Kyoya have to have such a big impact on Tsuna? Why won't he stop bothering that poor boy? Why did he have to exist? Why? Those questions swarmed through his mind.

"I'm not going to let anyone hurt you, Tsuna. So here's my idea..." Giotto said, pulling away. Tsuna's tear-stained face looked up at his boss; unknowingly challenging Giotto's wobbling desires. "What is it, Giotto-san?" He swallowed, "Marry Kyoko." Giotto said. Tsuna looked shocked.

"Marriage will solve everything. He has his life and you have yours." Giotto explained. Tsuna said nothing. He laid his head on Giotto's shoulder. "But I don't love Kyoko," he replied solemnly. "Marriage is not always because of love, Tsuna."

That statement made Tsuna's heart jumped. Marriage without love?

_I think I know what that means. Hibari-san is not in love with Selena. I saw it in his eyes! And the way he treats her._Tsuna felt his heart blooming with flowers for a second.

"Giotto-san, I don't want to marry Kyoko. Because I believe that Hibari-san still loves me. I can feel it." Tsuna placed both of his hands on his bare chest, and closed his eyes, smiling. Giotto felt like banging himself on the toilet floor.

Why can't Tsuna just let go? He's just trying to cheer himself up? Why can't he just be keener in relationships matters? Why must he allow himself to get hurt again? Giotto couldn't answer all those questions in his head. He felt mentally tired.

"Alright, Tsuna. Then it's all up to you."

* * *

Mukuro held Basil's hand and caressed it slowly. The boy was still in coma, his mouth covered by a transparent plastic that pumped oxygen for him.

"Wake up, Basil...Wake up..." Mukuro whispered slowly, his tone full of hope. The nurse tapped his shoulder. She smiled with sympathy.

"Don't worry. He will wake up soon. Don't give up hope, ne?" She tried to cheer him up but Mukuro heaved a deep sigh. He tried to believe the nurse's words but how could he when Basil's life was hanging between dead and live?

Finally, he nodded. "Thanks," he said and the nurse patted him twice on the shoulder, telling him to be strong and walked away, carrying some reports.

* * *

**A/N : Soooo? That cute little blue button is waving for you~**

**V**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything**

**Claim : I own the story plot**

* * *

**A/N : This chapter is unbeta-ed, because my beta is busy so she asked me to just post it. Well, so here it is guys. I hope you enjoy this chapter, reviews are much loved, as well as favourites and alerts. Do tell me if there's anything I need to change. Constructive critisms are appriciated, but flames are obviously not welcomed.**

* * *

**THANKS TO :**

**Mischievously**

**krizhna14**

**Natsu**

**reincarnationS2**

**VampHibari**

**xXxAnimeFanatic18xXx**

**kid0880**

**Ying69Yang**

**ilollydellah**

**runwithanime**

**Sasayomi**

**Aspira-Silver Skylark**

**Kichou**

**kero kero**

**Crazzanimefantic**

**Misaki19**

**skylark decendant**

**Exile Wrath**

**ENJOY~!**

**Warning: Uhh...lemons?**

* * *

Tsuna walked out of the shower, a little refreshed. Giotto had left him alone a while to clean himself after consoling him. Beep…beep…Tsuna's gaze fell on the cell phone on his bed. The number on the screen was not familiar. Curious that who would be calling so late, he approached his bed and sat on it, pressing "Answer."

"Hello?"

"Tsunayoshi Sawada." Tsuna's heart jumped.

"H-Hibari-sama?"

"Hn. I thought you've forgotten."

Tsuna gulped. This is bad. He shifted on the bed uneasily.

"…"

"I said I'd call you. So, isn't there anything you want to talk about?"

"E-Eh? N-No."

"Don't you want to tell me how much you miss me?"

Tsuna blushed. "W-What?"

"Don't deny it. You want to feel my lips on yours, right?"

Tsuna felt his face growing hot. He could easily just press "End Call" but he didn't. And he didn't know why.

"My hands travelling all along your chest to your thighs..."

The brunet blushed redder. He can tell Hibari was smirking in his tone. He could feel his hands reaching to his crotch, slowly massaging it. He gulped down, trying not to let the man at the end of the line hear.

"And then my finger will slowly worm its way into your once-a virgin hole…"

"Nnh…" Tsuna shut his eyes close. His was now slowly working his fingers down his anal (since he was wearing a bathrobe it makes it easier) and awkwardly touch it.

"Hn. I bet you're masturbating now, aren't you, herbivore?" Hibari smirked.

"…P-Please Hibari-sama…" Tsuna panted.

"Please what?"

Tsuna bit his lips. Hibari smirked. He decided to tease the brunet a little more.

"I get it. You want me to continue scissoring my fingers into that hot hole of you…"

"Hi-Hibari-sama!" Tsuna gasped as his precum leaked out. _This has to stop!_ He thought as he bit his lips, preventing another moan from escaping his lips.

Hibari smirked. "Ah, maybe we should just stop here, shouldn't we?" he said, getting ready to clamp the phone. Tsuna bit his lips. _Darn Hibari for making him turned on, and leave him just like that!_ Tsuna bit his lips. "S-See you then, Hibari-sama." He said, quickly ending the call.

Tsuna fell onto the bed, holding his erection. He needed to release now. But how? Tsuna breathe hard, trying to calm himself down. He tried stroking his erection a few times, but it did not help. Tsuna's heart was beating and his mind was racing.

He needed to release _badly. _Tsuna closed his eyes, finding solution. Then a figure came to his mind, and shades of red painted the brunet's pale face. _This may seem so wrong, but I have no choice,_ Tsuna thought as he stumbled out of bed, wobbling through the halls.

* * *

Knock knock.

The blonde looked up from his reading. He removed his glasses gently as he stared at the door. Who would be knocking? It couldn't be his servants because they all knew not to disturb their master after 9 pm. Blinking, he gave permission.

"Come in."

The door creaked open and revealed an exhausted brunet. Tsuna was still wearing his bathrobe, but it was somehow too big and it slides down his shoulders frequently. "Tsuna?" the man looked utterly surprised at Tsuna's boldness to approach him in this state.

"…G-Giotto-san…I n-need some h-help…" Tsuna mumbled. His hands were still holding his erection and Giotto blushed slightly at the beautiful sight before him. He coughed twice, clearing his throat and thinking what to say. "P-Please?" Tsuna stared at Giotto with needy eyes.

Giotto took a deep breath. "Help on…what?" he asked, trying to sound calm. But he could epect what was Tsuna asking for when he saw the brunet in this state. "I-I…" Tsuna blushed furiously. It was so embarrassing for asking such an awkward help from his boss.

"…I need to release…" At last he said it, and Giotto raised an eyebrow. "And…?" he asked, still not moving. He, like Hibari, enjoyed Tsuna's uke face. _Now I know why Hibari Kyoya wants him _this_ bad,_ Giotto thought.

"C-Can you help me?" Tsuna asked slowly, shame on himself for sounding like a whore. Giotto walked towards Tsuna with a slow pace, and the brunet stiffened. When he was only a few distance away from Tsuna, Giotto bend down.

"Of course I can. So, tell me. _What_ do you want me to help you?" Giotto whispered into Tsuna's ears. Tsuna looked down and Giotto chuckled. "Oh. _That_. Of course…" With that, the blonde's hand slide into Tsuna's bathrobe, slowly pushing away the small hand that covered the private part.

_This is so wrong_, Giotto thought. But his mind was all cloudy now. Tsuna's knees weakened and he fell down, and Giotto instantly kneeled down. "So you want to do it at the floor?" Giotto murmured and Tsuna blush fierce red.

"A-Anything…J-Just get rid…of this..pain." Tsuna whimpered and yelped when his boss touch the tip of his erection with a thumb. Giotto pushed Tsuna down to the floor, the brunet's back on the carpeted floor, and started stroking his erection.

Tsuna moaned as he came on Giotto's palm shortly after. He panted and did not have the courage to look at his boss. "That was quick." Giotto said, licking his own fingers covered with cum. Tsuna blushed.

"I-I'm sorry, Giotto-san…I—" Tsuna was silence by a harsh kiss by his blonde boss. When Giotto pulled away, Tsuna had already turned into stone-hard. "No need. I'm your boss, and I'm only helping." Giotto said as he stood up. "If you need my help again, feel free to come." Tsuna blushed at the words.

_I'll never come into Giotto-san's room again! What an utter embarrassment. What has happened to me?_ Tsuna thought as he tried to stand up but failed. His legs were still jelly from the excitement just now. Giotto noticed that and smiled.

"Sleep in my room tonight."

* * *

Hibari lay on his lazy chair, cursing. _How dare that herbivore end my call?_ The skylark thought angrily. He had already cleaned himself from his cums. Dirty talking with Tsuna through the phone wasn't that bad, he concluded.

"Kyoya? Are you asleep?" A feminine voice made the raven to turn towards the door. Selena was standing there, wearing her usual clothes; a T-shirt with short jeans. Her long red hair was tied up neatly into a bun, making her to look more matured.

Hibari hn-ed and return to his article. Selena sighed. She closed the door slowly and walked towards Hibari. "Are you alright? You didn't even eat since the fund-raising party." Selena asked, concerned. Sometimes she was just too fake that people doesn't believe her. Even when she was sincere, people would never believe due to her misbehaviours of her past.

"I'm not hungry." Hibari replied, annoyed. Selena tried to smile. She had to win Hibari's heart. She must make the brunet lose and disappeared from her view again. She couldn't kill Tsuna physically, so she'll have to plot and use mental killing.

"I asked Akira (their maid) to make some chicken soup for you. It's really good for your health—"

"I said I'm _not_ hungry." Hibari snapped, and Selena was not surprised. Hibari was _always_ like that to her. "What about I make you some of your favourite burgers?" Selena tried again. "No." Hibari replied. "Now, get out of my room before I bite you to death." Hibari threatened. Selena sighed.

She moved away from Hibari. She rests her hand on the door knob and turned to look at her husband. "You know, Kyoya. You can't stay like this. You have to get out from the kid's shadows." Selena said, hoping that with this way, Hibari would realise something. But he didn't.

"My personal things have nothing to do with you." He said, monotone. "If you can't get out yourself, Kyoya, _I _am going to make you come out. And I mean it." Selena retorted and this time, Hibari looked at her. His eyes searched Selena's, and he glared with warning.

"If you touch that herbivore of _mine_, I'll kill you." Hibari warned, and Selena stomped her feet. "Kyoya! I can't understand you! He's a _boy_, Kyoya. And I'm a girl! Just what did you see in that kid? Is it his looks or his voice that sound like a total whore?"

"HE'S NOT A WHORE!" Hibari snapped, raising his voice. The calm, cool and collected Hibari was shouting now. And this is definitely _not_ a good sign. Never had Hibari been this mad. Selena scoffed. "I don't believe it! I don't! Why don't you love me? WHY?" Selena's tears streamed down.

The fact that Hibari does not have _any_ feelings for her hurts her a lot. She had done many things to make Hibari love her, but it was all no use. Hibari would just treat her _little_ nicer. No more than that. Selena had been trying for more than two years to get Hibari love her. But none of it succeeded.

Her hatred for Tsuna grew more when he saw Hibari dragging Tsuna into the male's toilet just now. _No, I won't let him destroy my happiness. Hibari is mine. And forever mine._ Selena thought angrily as she gave Hibari a last glare and slammed the door shut.

Hibari relaxed. He stared at the door, and curses his fate for marrying such a bitch.

* * *

**A/N : This unbeta-ed chapter is such a fail... *faces wall* **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

**Claim: Story plot**

* * *

**A/N: Jeez. For some 'certain' reader, stop PM-ing me and tell me that I'm a review-whore. -_-" For KHR sake, why would I? Let me explain why I haven't updated for three months. It's because I've started a new story 'Il Mio Herbivore' and somehow, the story plot seemed to be **_**a little **_**same with this, so I have to spend my time, plotting out my drafts (which I usually don't do) so that both stories won't collide. And luckily, it didn't. So yeah, stop the damn PMs about me collecting reviews. You know who you are.**

* * *

**Thanks to:**

**Love Chronical**

**Akinawa Kyo**

**Natsu**

**Kichou**

**Sasayomi**

**Guest**

**reincarnationS2**

**illolydellah**

**Ying69Yang**

**Natalie**

**Jalika123**

**Hibird-sama**

**Purebloodexorcist**

**Ochie94**

**B.A Victoria**

**Misaki Yoshino**

**NOTE: Thanks to someone who offered to be my beta, but I wanted to do this my own so critisms are happily loved~**

* * *

After the incident, Tsuna avoided his boss as much as he could. They would come home at separated times; Giotto in the evening and Tsuna a little while later. When Giotto was cooking dinner in the kitchen, the brunet would be in the reading room, anything as long as they don't bump into each other. And obviously, this drove Giotto mad.

Even when in the company, Tsuna would zip his mouth and said nothing—unless necessary. Tsuna would hurried up and finished his works as fast as he could and tried to talk to Lambo or the other staffs—those who were willing to—ignoring Giotto completely.

The truth was, Tsuna was still embarrassed at what had happened between him and Giotto the night before. The brunet's heartbeat would speed up whenever he saw his boss. He didn't know how to face him after all that.

Sighing, Tsuna collect the photocopied papers and left the machine room. When he passes through Giotto's office, he heard some murmurs and halt. He pressed his ears against the steel door curiously—forgetting that he was supposed to ignore Giotto.

"No. I said _no_."

"Still no." there was a silence. Then, Tsuna heard Giotto let out a mocking laugh.

"2.3 million? Don't be ridiculous," Giotto said. "If you think that my company is worth _that_ much, I suggest you to buy a cheap condo."

"I repeat, _Mr Hibari Kyoya_, I am _not_ selling."

Tsuna's heartbeat increased erratically. Why was Giotto talking to Hibari and he sounded mad—why the mention of 2.3 million? The brunet snapped out of his train of thoughts when he heard his name being mentioned. His breath was caught in his throat.

"Tsunayoshi? Oh, don't worry. You're _not_ getting him, young lad."

"I think I've said to many 'no' to you today, Mr Hibari Kyoya." Giotto chuckled.

"No. Look," Giotto's voice turned into business-like. "If your intentions of buying this company so that _you_ can have Tsuna to work for _you_, then I think you must be out of your sane mind."

There was a long silence before Tsuna heard Giotto said "wait" to Hibari. The brunet stood there anxiously. He presses his ear nearer to the door—which swung open suddenly—and he stumbled forward.

His face turned into shades of scarlet when Giotto stood there, staring sharply at Tsuna who started to fidget. Tsuna bit his lips. He opens his mouth to speak but Giotto stopped him.

* * *

How long have you been eavesdropping on us, Tsuna?"

Hibari's ears perked up at the mention of that name. Then his lips curled up into an amusing smirk. _So he heard everything, hmm?_ He thought, smirking. The skylark continued listening as Giotto forget that he was still on line.

"I-I can explain—"

"Don't. Just…be honest with me now."

"Huh? B-Be honest?"

"Do you like him?" and Tsuna's 'hie' followed. "_Do you still like Hibari Kyoya?_"

The raven sat up straight, interested. _This is interesting, _he thought, silently praising Giotto for asking that question. Before he could hear the answer, there was a sharp knock at his door. Kusakabe walked in and bow.

"Boss, it's time for meeting—" Hibari slapped his private cell phone close, but Kusakabe didn't flinched one bit. He was already used to this. He stood there, not moving. Hibari sighed.

"I'll go down now."

"Sure. Before that, Kyoya-san, are you alright?"

That earned a glare from the skylark. Kusakabe sighed and shook his head before closing the door, which clicked softly. The raven lies back to his dark-leathered chair and let out an exhausted sigh. The meetings that kept coming were wearing him out. His heart, though, was now twitching to know the brunet's answer.

He didn't know why, but curiosity was building up. Sighing again, he gathered the scattered documents on his desk, stood up, and left the big office.

* * *

Tsuna watched as Giotto stormed off his office. The brunet bit his lips.

_Do you still like Hibari Kyoya?_

And he had given the answer in less than two seconds; and Giotto raged. But Tsuna didn't know why Giotto was being so hot-headed at his answer. He was just answering honestly. _It's my own feelings afterall, _the brunet muttered unsatisfied and placed the photocopied papers on Giotto's desk.

And then he saw it. Now he knew why Giotto was so mad at him. Tsuna sighed.

* * *

He staggered into his mansion, tired and worn out. He flicked on the lights—brightness illuminating the big space immediately—and dropped the keys lazily above the shoe rack, removed his boots and strode into the kitchen. Mukuro made himself a cup of hot, refreshing coffee.

The blue haired man slumped down the couch, sighing. Then he took a sip of the hot coffee whilst his left hand was used to loosen his tie and he single handily unbuttoned two of his shirt's buttons.

Bzzt…Bzzt…

Mukuro looked up and saw his iPhone vibrating. He sighed deeply, annoyed. Then he reached out to see who called him at this kind of hour. It was a private number. Mukuro arched an eyebrow before sliding the screen active with his index finger and answered the call.

"Rokudo here."

"No time for formalities, buddy." Dino's voice appeared and it sounded serious.

"Why are you calling _me_."

"I don't want to lengthened stuffs, just want to tell you. Basil woke up."

Time seemed to stop ticking. The man jumped out from the couch, leaving his coffee cup on the living table. Then he grabbed his keys. Mukuro hurried down the stairs—while cursing at how high they were—and dashed into the garage. He thrust the keys into the ignition of the car and sped off with his Audi.

_Wait for me, Basil._ He bit his lips worriedly. Since the brown haired boy was officially in coma, Mukuro was incapable of smiling, laughing, and working—let alone _thinking_.

When he heard that Basil had waked up, his heart jumped. All questions about why Dino Cavallone—his _step brother's _best friend and _his_ own ex-best friend—called were washed away. He had only one thing in his mind.

Basil.

* * *

Mukuro barged into room 333 quickly. He didn't need to ask, since he was a loyal visitor of the boy. When he dashed inside, a doctor was checking Basil's pulse. The boy smiled a little when he saw Mukuro—his master, lover and his boss. His face was drained, but healthier than when he was in coma.

The blue-haired man's facial relaxed visibly when he saw the fragile boy safe, and awake. Someone grabbed his wrist and Mukuro whipped his head around and came face to face with Dino. The blind smiled genuinely.

"Mukuro."

Dino used to be Mukuro's friend but after falling for Hibari, he left Mukuro and they seldom talked. And now M.M had married and moved to France. In conclusion, Dino's love was always one-sided—poor him.

Mukuro stared back nonchalantly but his mismatched pair of eyes showed signs of gratitude. Dino seemed to be mesmerised by the pair of eyes full of sorrows. Mukuro coughed, and Dino blushed, letting go of the other man's hand and licked his lips nervously.

"S-Sorry… Uhm, we need to talk."

* * *

**A/N: Soooo... anyone can guess what Tsuna's answer is? Haha, and Selena's evil ploy will appear in the next chapter. She's evil. Muehehe.**

**ADVERTISEMENT: Anyone interested in Rp-ing? Feel free to look for Katekyo Hitman Reborn Committee in facebook. We need Full-time and Part-time Rp-ers. Activities and fun ensues. :) Please join us.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Le me too poor to own.**

**Claim: Meh, story.**

* * *

**Thanks to:**

**Love Chronical**

**jalika123**

**Infectious K y o**

**KitsuneNaru**

**Ochie94**

**Missaki**

**Kichou**

**Zalse**

**DrPineapple (Yes, desu. My intentions were that :3 )**

**NFGdp **

**starlight**

**code XS**

**Natsu (hai, sensei!)**

**janeseA**

* * *

**A/N: Whew. I finished the draft and my mum's off to her holidays…so I guess I can update this by tomorrow, hmm? :3 My exams will start on 12 October, so I'm not sure if I can upload anything next week. About Tsu-tsu's answer, you guys will know it in Chapter 8. Muahaha, I'm evil. **

* * *

Selena's lips curled up.

"Thank you. You'll receive your reward shortly."

Selena nodded and ended the call. She sigh a satisfied and contented sigh. At last! At last she'll have a way to make Tsuna forget Hibari. _I'll never let anyone to destroy my family!_ The red haired woman vowed, slapping her phone shut.

Then she remembered something. Quickly, she opens her phone and browses the contacts. Her view fell on a name: _Sasagawa Kyoko._ She smirks and dials the number, waiting for Kyoko to answer.

"Hello?"

"Sasagawa Kyoko?"

"…You are?"

"Hibari Kyoya's wife," Selena purposely pressed the word _wife_.

Kyoko was silence for a minute. Then she snaps her finger happily.

"Oh! I remember you! You're…Selena, right?"

"Yes,"

"Ah, how nice to talk to you again," Kyoko chirped, happily. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

Selena smirked. Kyoko is a good hearted girl, and she had already thought I was to help her. She'll be my weapon at the battlefield.

"Well, I want you to ask Tsuna to your house today," Selena started. "And then…"

* * *

The next morning, Selena went to Giotto's office, intending to talk to the blond. After getting directions from the receptionist, Selena knocked on Giotto's office door.

"Come in."

Giotto was surprised when he saw the woman. He narrowed his eyes, trying to recall where have he seen her. Selena understood it and pulled a chair in front of Giotto, smiling sadly. Then she started.

"Giotto?"

"Yes I am, and you are…"

"Selena Cavallone, Hibari Kyoya's…soon-to-be ex-wife,"

Giotto's mouth hanged open. Wait, what?

"Err,"

Selena held up a hand to stop him from talking. She used a tissue to wipe her tears. Giotto watched in weirdness.

"I am here to tell you that, I've agreed and have realized my mistakes," Selena sobbed. "Kyoya loves that kid and he didn't even look a second at me! I'm hurt, really hurt. But what can I do? I'm just a weak woman in love…but if loving someone is to let them happy, I'll let Kyoya go and pray for his happiness."

Giotto felt his world spinning. What on Earth is this woman talking about?

"Sorry to interrupt, but why are you telling me all this?"

"Because…I know Kyoya wanted to buy your company," Giotto stiffened. "And I'm here to tell you, let him. Let him buy."

"What—"

"I know you love that brunet too, but you have to learn to let go just like me."

Giotto sighed and lay back on his chair. Selena sniffed and wipe more tears. Her eyes were all red and her nose too. She shifted in her seat, biting her lips.

"Alright,"

Selena looked up.

"I'm not going to sell it to him, but I will give Tsuna to him."

Selena's eyes bulged.

"No, Kyoya won't receive it. Because that kid wants to work in _your_ company thus I believe he wouldn't leave this company." Selena reasoned and Giotto took a deep breath.

"Look, Selena," the blond paused, rubbing his temple. "This company is my hard work. I can't just sell it to anyone!"

"For the happiness of Kyoya and Tsuna…please?"

Selena looked at Giotto hopefully. Tears started to well up in her beautiful eyes again. She wiped it away with a finger. Giotto sighed. _For their happiness…_he thought sadly.

"Will he pay me back another company?"

"Of course…! A more grand and luxurious company," Selena's face lit up. She wiped away her tears and hugged Giotto, who was baffled at the woman's daring action.

"Thank you so much! Kyoya will be so happy. Meet him at The Grand Hotel eight tonight," Selena said, bowing gratefully and walked out.

Giotto was silent. He rewinds what had just happened. Did he just sell his company? Did he just—argh! _I'll do this only for Tsuna!_ He reminded himself, and he genuinely prayed for the brunet's happiness—although his heart was still clenching…

That night, Giotto waited patiently in the hotel lobby. A few girls and waitress shot him seducing looks but Giotto was not interested. He was busy checking the contract, making sure he won't regret later.

* * *

Selena carefully put the pill and watched as it dissolved into the clear water. She smirked and turned, and came face to face with Hibari.

"What was that," he asked dryly. Selena smiled nervously.

"I-I was just making some water for you, Kyoya. Afterall, tonight you're going to get that kid right?" she asked, her tone bitter. Hibari narrowed his eyes.

"Are you planning something?"

"No! Why would I? I've realized my mistakes." Selena smiled and hands the glass to Hibari. "Just take this as a…a last drink I made for you." her lips quivered.

The skylark sighed and wore his vest. Before going, he gulped down the water and walked away. Selena smirked in victory when she saw Hibari collapsed on the floor, motionless. _One down, I wonder how Kyoko is doing._ She thought, still smirking.

Selena carried Hibari to the couch and laid him down, examining his handsome features. _I'm so sorry, Kyoya. I loved you too much and if I can't have your love, no one can have it._ She walked away, closing the lights.

* * *

Kyoko bit her lips. She wondered if she really has to do this. Selena's voice rang in her ear.

"_Are you willing to see your love one with others? No right? We're both women, Kyoko. And I'm very clear of your feelings."_

"_B-But, do I really have to do it?"_

"_Yes, for your own happiness. Women must be selfish when it comes to love or another third party will take the opportunity to slide in between."_

Kyoko took a deep breath.

"T-Tsu-kun," she called softly. Tsuna who was looking at a decoration turned and look at Kyoko. The caramel haired woman's heart beat fast. She examines Tsuna's adorable face. Slowly, she thrust the plate to Tsuna.

The brunet blinked.

"Eh?"

"For you, Tsu-kun, thank you for willing to come here," Kyoko forced a smile—a painful smile. _Please don't hate me, Tsu-kun…I loved you so much,_ her heart clenches when Tsuna smiled happily and ate the cake.

Kyoko cried when Tsuna fell on the couch, unconscious.

* * *

Giotto taps his fingers impatiently. It was already 8:30 pm. What was Hibari Kyoya doing? The blond sighed, frustrated. He took out his phone and realized he didn't have Hibari's phone number. He scowled in anger and laid back, crossing his arms.

"That kid," he muttered. "Is he fooling me?"

Giotto decided to wait.

8:36pm…

8:50pm…

9:10pm…

Giotto tore the contract and stormed off the lobby.

* * *

Tsuna rubbed his eyes lazily and turned over; only to find out he was hugging something soft. He opens his eyes and shrieked.

The caramel haired woman woke up, shocked. She pulled the blanket up to her chest, revealing her bare shoulders. Tsuna stared in horror. Oh no, he didn't! Tsuna looked under the blankets and shrieked again. _I really did that?!_

The brunet looked confused and panic. His heart was beating erratically and he can't stop cursing himself. Then he looked at Kyoko who was still sitting on the bed, sobbing.

"Ky-Kyoko-chan…" he called out slowly. "You…me…w-we didn't do anything, r-right?" Tsuna asked, hoping Kyoko would say that they did nothing and this was just a prank. When he saw Kyoko shaking her head, his heartbeat paced up.

Kyoko reached out for Tsuna slowly. "W-We…We did _that_," she admitted, and tears started to roll down her soft cheeks. Tsuna felt his whole world crashing down. At that moment, he stared at his palms in disgust. He was disgusted by himself.

_Think, Tsuna, think! What happened last night?_ Tsuna tried to squeeze out the memories of last night but he couldn't remember a single thing. He snapped out of his trains of thoughts when Kyoko shifted and got out of the bed.

Kyoko walked into the bathroom with a towel around her and shut the door. In the bathroom, she sat on the cold tiles, crying her heart out. She felt guilty, so guilty. Her father, Knuckle, was a respected former priest and yet, here she was doing all this. She had committed a sin that she can't forgive even if she dies!

Tsuna's hand shook when he dialled a number. He wanted in anticipation when the man picked up the phone. The brunet licked his lips slowly.

"G-Giotto-san…?"

"Tsuna! Where have you been the who—"

"L-Listen, Giotto-san," Tsuna's lips quivered.

"I'm listening,"

"I-I think I have had…'that' with K-Kyoko-cha—"

"YOU WHAT…?"

"I'm…I'm so sorry, Giotto-san! I didn't know when it happened! I-I—"

"Tsuna," Giotto said sternly. "You and Kyoko are going to _marry_, now."

The statement made the receiver to slide from the brunet's grasp. _Marriage—_the word that Tsuna feared the most; he wasn't ready for this. Even if he does, his only spouse will be Hibari Kyoya!

* * *

**A/N: Aaah, too much drama! XD Right…? Well, fear not. The upcoming chapters are also filled with drama. So…yeah, lol.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**Claim: Story**

* * *

**Thanks to:**

**Infectious K y o**

**Narutopokefan**

**code XS**

**Natsu**

**DrPineapple**

**Ochie94**

* * *

**A/N: I'm not very happy at the review count. But because I still love you all, I updated and I gave you a glimpse of 1827 moments. So you better review or…I'll make them suffer. *evil glint* Jk!**

* * *

The church was filled with peoples, mostly relatives of Kyoko. A quarter of it was from Giotto's—because Knuckle was Giotto's best friend—and none from Tsuna's. A few rings of flowers were hung along the chairs and there was a trail of long red carpet for the bride and bridegroom to walk on. A few guests were already chattering away.

Giotto looked around. He was wearing a tuxedo and looks really handsome in it. When the blonde's eyes saw a familiar face, his mouth hanged low. _What is she doing here?_ He thought as his brows furrowed, trying to think of a reasonable reason.

Tsuna sat in the preparation room for males and stared bluntly at the grey door. Then he rubbed his face, giving a deep sigh. _What am I going to do? Maybe this is a sign that I'll have to learn to love a woman who loves me so deeply,_ Tsuna almost cried.

_Or a sign that Hibari-sama will not be with me._

Meanwhile, Kyoko was walking in circles in her preparation room. She bit her lips, feeling the guilt lingering. Should she tell him?

After three minutes of pondering, the caramel-haired woman decided to be honest. She took out her phone and dialed a number while glancing nervously at her watch; twenty more minutes.

* * *

"You're not serious, right?"

"It's the truth," the blonde stated nervously. "I heard her talking on the phone that night."

Mukuro took a deep breath. _That woman is still that poisonous even after she got Kyoya,_ he thought, staring at Dino. If Dino and her sister were to be compared to, no one would believe that they were blood related. Their personalities differ too much.

"And how do you expect me to believe you?"

"Kyoko Sasagawa called just now," Dino said, showing Mukuro the call history. Mukuro wetted his lips and looked at Basil who was resting on the bed. The boy nodded and smiled. Mukuro fished out his cell phone from his pocket and called Hibari.

After the fifth ring, the skylark finally picked up his phone.

"What."

"Oya, oya. Still so cold after all these years aren't you?"

"Cut the crap or I'll cut the call." The raven warned through gritted teeth. Mukuro chortles.

"If you want to know, you're beloved servant is on his way to be a husband,"

Hibari's eyes widened. What the hell is Mukuro talking about? Hibari did not trust the man ever since little but this time, he didn't know why, but he trusted him.

"With who,"

"The Sasagawa's princess."

The skylark fumed. _I am not ready to give you to anyone yet, Tsunayoshi!_

"Who told you this?"

"You beloved wife; the one who plans the whole wedding thing."

Mukuro told Hibari about Selena and Kyoko's complot, according to what Dino had told him. Dino stood there, waiting for Mukuro to end the call. Hibari felt his anger rose to the highest power.

_So this is why Selena was acting weird all these days. She wants to cheat me!_

* * *

Tsuna stared at the priest with gloomy eyes. He didn't even look like the other bridegroom whose eyes twinkled with happiness. Kyoko stole a sideway glance at Tsuna.

.

_I hope he will come at time, _Kyoko thought sadly. _Tsu-kun, I'll scarify my happiness, just for you. Please make it worth it…_She tried to hold back her tears. Letting go of someone she loved was not easy.

* * *

"Tsunayoshi Sawada, are you willing to take Kyoko Sasagawa as your wife, love her no matter in time of joy, pain, sick or healthy?"

Tsuna snapped out of his misery thoughts. He wet his lips slowly and Kyoko waited nervously. The brunet couldn't believe that he was getting married. Once he answers it, there's no turning back. Now he understands how Hibari felt during his forced wedding.

"I…I do—"

"No you don't,"

A voice said and the door burst open, surprising all the guests including Tsuna and Kyoko. Dino and Giotto stood up when they saw Hibari stomping towards Tsuna and watched as the skylark grabbed the brunet by the tie and crashed their lips together.

The guests gasped. Kyoko bit her lips, trying to force a smile. Giotto's mouth hanged open, Dino smiling and Selena's expression was the most epic. Knuckle stood up too, obviously taken aback by Hibari's brave actions.

Tsuna's eyes bulged and he pulled away, blushing furiously.

"Hi-Hibari-sama?"

"Nobody is going to take you away from _me_," the skylark muttered and turn at the guest. "This bridegroom is mine. No one shall lay a finger at him."

Tsuna's eyes widened at Hibari's confession. Knuckles look at Kyoko, waiting for an explanation. "And I shall divorce Selena Ayumi Cavallone as she wished." Hibari pressed the word 'divorce'.

Selena's tears fell and she wailed. Dino rushed over to her sister, comforting her but in his heart, he praised Hibari for his actions. Finally, Kyoko couldn't take it. Her tears fell too.

Totoro—Kyoko's mother—was upset. She leered at Tsuna and points a finger at him, demanding the brunet to be responsible for the baby in Kyoko. Kyoko touched her mother's arms slowly and sobbed.

"Mum, th-there was no baby," Kyoko explained the truth and Totoro's eyes widened before she fainted right on the spot. Knuckle looked angry as he carried Totoro to the car. After hearing the confession, Hibari glared at the crying Selena.

He hates her lot more now. _I can't believe that you'll use this kind of dirty tricks, Selena._ He thought, and was surprised when he received a punch in his face. The skylark fell backwards and Tsuna was shocked. They turned and saw Giotto standing there.

The blonde grabbed Tsuna's wrist and gave one last glare at Hibari.

"You don't deserve Tsuna, jerk," he spat. "He isn't your toy. Go back to your bitch." Giotto said, dragging a confused Tsuna with him out from the church.

Looks like Hibari's up for a challenge again. _First that pineapple, now this blonde,_ Hibari smirked, rubbing his jaw. _I'll really need to work hard. Everyone knows that Tsunayoshi loves me._

* * *

**A/N: Hibari's got a rival again. *smug* It isn't easy to get anything you want, Hibari. In the next chapter, I believe you'll hold your breath till the end of the chapter. Why? **

**Spoilers for chapter 8:**

"**If I can't own Kyoya, the brunet won't!" she smirked, and called him. "Get your muscles ready, ( ). We're going for a killing project.**

"**Actually, I…I liked you too," he stated nervously. ( ) looked shocked. "I didn't know why, but every time I'm around you I want to protect you!"**

**He felt his world gone pitch black and something was stuffed into his mouth.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**Claim: Le story**

* * *

**Thanks to:**

**Love Chronical**

**Guest**

**janeseA**

**Infectious K y o**

**code XS**

**Narutopokefan**

**Icchan**

**Zalse**

**Ochie94**

**Natsu**

**xKuroko**

* * *

**A/N: I can't stop thinking of this story during exam, lol. *shot* Down with a high fever, doctor asked me to stay in the hospital. WTH. No way! I wouldn't stay. -_-**

* * *

"You better pack your stuff, now," Hibari ordered and the woman glared at him. Her heart hurts so much. Very much. She was surprised when Hibari suddenly kissed Tsuna, in front of everyone! Her heart flares with jealousy. In these years, Hibari had never touched her, let alone _kissed_ her. Even during the wedding he refused.

"I will be back, Kyoya," she muttered, pulling her luggage. "And that time, we're going to see who the winner is." Selena walked past Hibari, banging his shoulders. The skylark grunted and shot her a death glare which she ignored it.

* * *

Dino rushed to the door when he heard the doorbell rang. How surprised he was, to see his sister in such state. He ushered her in and offered her hot chocolate, which Selena declined fiercely. Dino rubbed the back of his neck and left Selena alone.

In this week, Selena hadn't come out of her room. It was the maid who served her food. Selena locked herself up, sulking and throwing up things. Her once beautiful and luxurious room now looked like a tsunami had gone through it.

Knock, knock.

Dino knocked on the door and Selena sat there, refusing to open the door. Dino sighed.

"Selena, when are you going to change?"

Silence.

"I do not like the way you treat me. Come out, _now_."

"No."

Dino sighed, frustrated. How in the world he had such sister? The blonde muttered something before speaking:

"Alright, stay there all you want. Kyoya is not going to get you. Go sulk, or suicide. It's no use, and you know it," Dino said those words out, loud. He had longed to say it. But being the nice and protective brother he was, he didn't. But today, Selena had crossed the border.

Selena threw a rose-patterned bear at the door, hard. She yelled curses and when she got tired, she scooped up her cell phone which lay beside her on the bed. She stared at the phone, and smirked. She knew Alaude, an old friend of her, was also after Tsuna.

"You forced me to do this, kid. If I can't get Tsuna, you won't either!" Selena muttered, dialing the number. "Hello? Al, get your lazy ass up. We're on for a killing project."

After a few moments, the red hair smirked happily. _Ah, God is always fair. I always had someone to help me!_ She thought, rolling on her bed happily. Then she stood up and went to her wardrobe.

* * *

Giotto dragged Tsuna into his room.

"Tsuna," his boss started. The brunet stayed silent and his eyes were counting invisible germs on the fur carpet. "Why did you let Hibari do that?" he stated flatly and tilts the brunet's face, searching his eyes.

"I-I didn't asked Hibari-sama to come!"

"But he came, didn't he? How did he know, Tsuna? How?!"

Tsuna's caramel orbs darted away, looking everywhere except Giotto's eyes.

"I…I don't know. I didn't tell him anything, I swear," Tsuna said, pleading. He really didn't know how Hibari could be there.

"And you let him kissed you," Giotto said those words slowly, his hands falling down from Tsuna's chin. "Why didn't you stop him?"

"Why did you care so much?"

The second Tsuna said that, he clamped his mouth. _Oh no, Giotto-sama will hate me!_ He felt tears welling up and tried his best not to cry. Giotto was taken aback. Why did he care so much?

"Actually…I-I like you too, Tsuna," Giotto stated nervously. His fingers brushed away Tsuna's hair from his eyes. "I didn't know why, but everytime I'm around you I have the urge to protect you!"

The brunet stared back at Giotto. He wasn't surprised at all.

"Is that why…you kept my photo on your desk?" he said slowly. Giotto's eyes widened. "And…I saw those documents. You were my brother."

Tsuna bit his quivering lips. So he does have a brother after all. Why didn't Nana tell him? Why did she keep it a secret? Why? Giotto inhales sharply.

"I'm so sorry for keeping that from you,"

"Is that why you're treating me so nicely?"

Again, Tsuna's question startled Giotto. But the blonde stayed calm. "No, it wasn't because of that reason. Anyway, you should know. We're just half-brothers. We have different fathers."

Giotto took a step forward. He stared into the brunet's eyes, admiring how beautiful they were. Without him knowing, he reached down closer. Closer…and closer—SLAP.

The sound of skins colliding sent echo around the room. Tsuna held his hands, shocked at what he just did. _I-What have I done?!_ The brunet takes a step back. He felt horrified of himself. He was scared of himself. Since when did he become so violent?

Then he ran out of the room, leaving Giotto standing there, holding his cheeks.

* * *

The next morning.

Tsuna stepped out of the taxi. He had decided to use a taxi and got up earlier so he wouldn't meet Giotto. The 'avoiding' phase was back.

The brunet tidied his clothes and necktie. Then he glances at his wristwatch. _6:15 am, still too early,_ and he decided to grab a coffee and some bread before going to work. Just as he turned and heading towards the café, someone hit his head and he fell down.

He felt his world gone pitch black and something chemical was stuffed into his mouth.

* * *

Tsuna stirred. His nose catches a familiar smell. _Why does this smell like, stones? _He wondered, trying to open his eyes only to find himself blindfolded. His head was throbbing. Tsuna tried to recall what had happened but he couldn't.

_It must be the chemical,_ he thought and then his ears perked up when he heard a voice. No, _two_ voices. He searched his memory and knew at once who was talking.

"I want Kyoya to marry me again, or I'll kill him!"

"I'll do anything I can. Remember, you get your husband back, I get the money I was supposed to have," Tsuna heard another voice and tried to remember where he had heard it. Then something flashes through his mind.

If he remembered clearly, he was sure the voice belongs to that man—the man who looked exactly like Hibari; the blonde with cold and scary gray eyes which seemed to watch his every movement.

Tsuna felt sweat prickling down his neck. He felt sticky and disgusted. He tried to move, only to find himself lying on a bed. And the bed smelled of rotten rats. The brunet swallowed. The cloth was still in his mouth.

Selena turned and she saw Tsuna moving. She smirked.

"Our prey woke up," she said menacingly.

* * *

**A/N: Lately I felt that my brain is getting no use. Maybe it's because of the stress…Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter and I'll be very happy if you leave a comment on where I should fix and stuffs like that. Love you guys.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: As usual.**

**Claim: Same as above**

* * *

**Thanks to:**

**Love Chronical**

**Natsu Hanase**

**DrPineapple**

**Guest**

**whiteberry**

**Ying69Yang**

**Natsu**

**code XS**

**Infectious K y o**

**xKuroko**

**Guest**

**HiBirdSong**

**Missaki**

**Ochie94**

* * *

**A/N: I keep making the characters evil, lol. In love, everyone is evil, ne? No, no! Don't throw those bombs and grenades at me. I was just…I'm just a poor author who writes whenever its brain functioned.**

* * *

Hibari stirred when he heard his mobile vibrating on the side table. The ringtone of Namimori made him grabbed the mobile quickly. His eyes managed to catch a glimpse of the time. _11 pm, who the hell is so free…,?_ He thought angrily, but answers it anyway.

"Hello,"

"Ah, good night, Kyouya~"

A familiar voice greets his ears and he groaned. Taking a deep breath, he answers back.

"What is it, Selena?"

"I'll send a picture message to you shortly, remember to 'enjoy' it," her voice was unusually cheerful. Hibari stared at his mobile for a few moments after Selena ended the call. Then a message came in.

The skylark opened the message and his eyes widened slightly when he saw a brunet being tied near a pillar, unconscious. Another message came in.

.

_How do you like the picture, Kyouya? I told you if you can't get out of his shadows, I will help you to no matter what it takes._

_._

Hibari didn't waste a second. He dialled the red hair's number and it was picked up at the first ring.

"Let him go."

"Let him go? Kyouya, I _don't_ let anyone who is an 'intruder' in our marriage,"

Hibari gritted his teeth. "We're divorced."

"Why can't you take me back? Just take me back and I'll let this kid go,"

"No. You've lied to me once. You said you would change a month ago. But what happened? You're still trying to ruin my personal life. Years ago you said you would _never_ poke your nose in my personal life and look, what have you done?"

The skylark said it smoothly, but in his tones were hints of anger. He felt angry and played when Selena again and again tricked him. First she pulls them apart, and when Hibari was trying to get Tsuna back, Selena destroy his plans of buying the company. Now, she was threatening him.

Selena snorted. She put on loudspeaker and let Alaude to hear it too. The blonde man sat beside Selena, sipping calmly on his tea.

"I could give you the next heir," Selena argued.

"No you're too evil. I don't want a heir as evil as you. And you're a liar,"

"So is the brunet."

"What are you talking about?"

Alaude snatched the phone and spoke to Hibari.

"Don't you know he was the heir to 260 million dollars?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm the kid's father's friend,"

Hibari was silenced. Slowly he asked, "Who is his father?"

"Iemitsu Sawada."

That moment, Hibari sat on his bed, dumbfounded. Iemitsu Sawada, the late millionare? Hibari held his head. _What is all this about? How much more does the herbivore hide from me?_ Then the skylark realized he had no rights to know _anything_ about Tsuna.

* * *

Selena wore her coat and told Alaude she was going out to buy some food.

"Take care of the kid, don't lose him. Remember, we need him." Selena warned and Alaude nodded lazily. He wasn't the type to take orders from anyone. He'll do what he wants, what he likes.

Shortly after Selena left, the blonde turned towards Tsuna, who was tied up at the pillar. He walked towards the brunet and squat in front of him, examining the boy's features. He noticed that Tsuna had soft, and highlight hair that could only be seen in close distance.

Then his eyes fall on the peaceful face. Although Tsuna's face was dirtied by the mud due to the 'wrestle' scene just now, but his innocent face was still shown. Alaude felt his heart taking up its speed and he furrowed his eyebrow in confusion.

_No, remember the money,_ he kept telling himself, shaking off any thoughts that had just knocked his brains. But in his denials, he slowly understands why this boy had caused so many events in Hibari and Selena's life.

* * *

The skylark sat on the counter, sipping his vodka slowly. His onyx eyes wandered around casually. A few girls had actually shamelessly approached Hibari and rub their bodies against him. When the man showed no respond—not like the other men—they pouted and left him alone. Some even made a conclusion he was gay.

His eyes fell on a certain red hair and his fist tightened. He had forgotten to ask Selena where she held Tsuna hostage. _Just my luck, _he thought, getting off the stools and followed Selena who ad just walked out of the bar after she bought some alcohols.

Selena got into a taxi and Hibari drove his car, following very carefully and making sure that Selena did not see him. The taxi Selena was riding pulled off in front of an old, abandond building. The skylark parked his car far away from the building and followed Selena in.

Selena looked around; making sure no one had seen her. In 1 am in the morning, it was obvious that people would suspect what she was doing around here. After making sure none had seen her, she entered the building and disappeared.

Hibari took out his mobile and called Giotto. The man picked up and was about to scold the skylark but he stopped him.

"We'll settle that later, but now, I need you to come because I need you to save Tsunayoshi,"

* * *

The raven walked in slowly, and saw that Selena was sitting on a round table with Alaude. Hibari was slightly surprised to find Alaude looked a lot like him and he had been wondering about this man since the meeting in Giotto's office a few months ago.

He saw that the blonde man carried a gun by his waist and stopped abruptly. Then he spotted Tsuna. The brunet was left quite far away from the two of them and Hibari thought that this was his chance to save the boy.

Hibari tiptoed towards Tsuna and took the penknife he had always kept by his side. He slowly cut the ropes and when Tsuna was freed, he gave the brunet soft slaps to wake him up. The sound of skins colliding was heard by Selena.

Her eyes bulged when she saw Hibari saving Tsuna.

"Leave him there!"

Hibari grabbed Tsuna immediately and ran. The lightning cackled above them and the dark sky became darker. Alaude took out his gun and started firing, missing the both of them slightly. He growled in frustration and chased them.

Selena was about to run when someone grabbed her arms.

"Where do you think you are going?" Giotto asked sternly, his orange eyes fixing on Selena's. The red hair groaned and yanks away her hand.

"It's none of your fucking business!" She retorted and tried to run but Giotto pulled her back again and threw her to the ground. Selena hissed and reached for the nearest stool. She swiped the stool, intending to hurt Giotto's leg.

The blonde man dodged easily and took the stool away and threw it. The stool smashed into pieces. Selena yelled in frustration. When Giotto was calling for extra help, she took the opportunity to chased Hibari and Tsuna.

Giotto's eyes widened as he saw Selena running out of the building. _No, I will not let her!_ He thought and followed.

* * *

**A/N: Omg, it's so messy. I'll fix some of the errors later, if I have the mood. There are three more chapters left and reviews really do help me a lot. You can give suggestions too. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**** Doesn'****own**

**Claim: And owns. *panned* Just the story.**

* * *

**Thanks to:**

**Infectious K y o**

**whiteberry**

**KitsuneNaru**

**DarkYukina Chii55**

**Guest**

**Love Chronical**

**code XS**

**Persephone Crux**

**Natsu**

**ShadowFax100**

**Ying69Yang**

**yume no hime**

* * *

**A/N: OMG 10,000 HITS. OMG SERIOUSLY. I love you guys so much. Like, really. I'll bake lots and lots of chocolate cookies. Just for YOU ALL. And I make this chapter **_**extra**_** longer JUST FOR YOU ALL. Be grateful. *thrown***

* * *

Tsuna was shocked when his hands were grabbed by the skylark. A weird sensation shot up through his body but there was also pain because Hibari was gripping his wrist a little too hard; as if fear of losing him.

The brunet heard footsteps behind them and turned slightly. To his surprised, he found Alaude chasing them with a _gun_. When he saw the blonde, his mind flew back to what had happened before he fainted for the second time.

* * *

"_You're a bitch and a snatcher, you know that?" Selena slapped Tsuna's face softly a few times._

_The red haired stared at Tsuna with disgust. She grabbed his chin and forced their eyes to meet. She stared with hatred. Her green eyes (I forgot her eye colour) pierced right through the brunet's caramel eyes. _

_In her heart, she _did_ feel a little envy of Tsuna's pale and flawless skin, his alluring eyes and his cute, innocent face. _Is this why Kyouya likes him so much? His seductive features…?

"_I already left Hibari-sama—"_

"_But he didn't!" Selena cut off. "He did not even forget you, you know that? You are the reason he can't love me! Every time I feel that he had started to care, you appeared out of nowhere and ruin everything!" Selena said with bitterness._

_Tsuna stared back at Selena. A part of his heart felt pity for her but still, he did not agree with her actions of kidnapping her._

"_You can have Hibari-sama, Selena. I don't bear anymore feelings towards him," Which was a lie. "Let me go. I'll disappear from your life."_

_Selena laughed, mocking him._

"_Don't fuck around with me, little fox," she hissed. "This is just one of your tricks. Of course you'd leave, but after years, who knows you might reappear—just like now?"_

_She released his chin violently._

"_Tie him up!" Selena told Alaude as she glared at Tsuna with hate. Alaude, who was watching since just now stood up and walked towards Tsuna. Then he tied Tsuna tightly on his wrist with thick ropes. When the brunet struggled, Selena slapped Tsuna hard and the brunet fainted._

* * *

Tsuna snapped out of his memories when Hibari yanked his hand to turn into a dim street. A few drops of rain started to fall, and soon it was showering down heavily.

BANG.

The skylark hissed. A bullet had shot through his right arm but he was still running. The strings of rain washed away some of the blood. His grip on Tsuna was still strong, making the brunet more and more confused of his feelings.

"Shoot him down!"

Selena appeared. She was also running with her heels. Suddenly, she slipped due to the wet ground. She fell onto the ground and mud splattered on her face. Her head hit a rock and she fell unconscious.

Giotto charged towards Alaude and grabs the man from behind.

"I can't believe you're doing this, Al!"

The blonde struggled violently, cussing at Giotto but the blonde did not let go. He ushered Hibari and Tsuna to continue running when he saw them stopping. Giotto tried to reach for the gun in Alaude's grip.

"Let me go!"

"No, Al! You need to stop!"

"I want _my_ money. You're not going to stop me!"

* * *

Hibari turned and looked at Tsuna with a puzzled expression when the brunet yanks away his arm. They were standing in the middle of an abandoned field. Tsuna stopped running and just stood there under the rain. They were already quite far from Alaude and Giotto.

"Just go, Hibari-sama,"

The skylark narrowed his eyes. "Quit fooling around. Our life is hanging—"

"STOP…! Please stop, Hibari-sama. What do you want from _me_?" Tsuna's tears started to fell, only to be washed away by the heavy rain. His hair was damped and he wiped away the tears violently. "Because of you, I had to go through all these. It wasn't fair!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I shouldn't have replaced kaa-san. I should've just gone back to school that time you gave me options. I would then live happily like the other school boys—not living in a mess like now."

"What are you trying to tell me, Tsunayoshi."

"You should go back to Selena. She _loves_ you. More than I could, because she was willing to do all these—even though she will be in jail if she got caught. She is willing to scarify everything for you, Hibari-sama!" Tsuna sobbed. "But I couldn't. I-I wasn't ready to give up everything to be with you."

Hibari walked towards Tsuna slowly. The brunet took a step back, alarmed. He stared at Hibari with wide eyes. He took another step back. Hibari stopped.

"You're leaving me because of your boss, right?"

"W-What…?"

"You fell in love with him. That was why you had this decision of leaving me," Hibari accused.

Tsuna bit his lips in bitterness. Oh, when will Hibari stop torturing his feelings? _When?_

"Yes I did. I even had sex with him." Tsuna lied—but half was it was true since Giotto gave him a blowjob—and he shut his eyes, letting the tears to flow down. The rain was starting to form puddles on the ground of the field.

Tsuna turned around, back facing Hibari. "I-I'm so sorry. I just—"

THUD.

The brunet turned around and his heart fell when he saw Hibari _kneeling down._ Hibari Kyouya was _kneeling down,_ _begging_ for Tsuna to take him back. He stared at Hibari with confused eyes.

"I'd thrown my ego—everything just like how that bitch is willing to. _I want you back, herbivore, because you are _mine."

Hibari knew Tsuna still loved him. If he didn't, he wouldn't have turned around trying to hide his tears. He wouldn't have cried and he would have already run. But he didn't. He was still _here_. The skylark was on his knees now, under the rain. If anyone sees him in this state, they would never believe it was Hibari Kyouya.

Tsuna felt his tears rushing down again. His sobs became cries. He cried and cried as the memories came flooding and flashing through his mind.

.

_The man removed his sunglasses and revealed his dark eyes. "How long are you going to sit in my fountain, herbivore?" His tone was low, and scary, Tsuna thought. Tsuna slowly stood up and water rushed out from his clothes. His clothes were now sticking to his body, revealing his naked body underneath._

His heart clenches as he remembered their first meeting.

.

_Hibari was reading an article on the lounge room when he heard those screams. He walked in quickly to his bedroom and into the bathroom. His eyes widened a little when he saw Tsuna sitting on the floor shaking. The steaming water was still flowing in the bathtub. Hibari walked towards the bathtub and turn off the water._

_"What is your problem, herbivore?" Hibari asked, squating down in front of Tsuna and staring at him. Tsuna blushed. "I-I didn't knew how to...use that..." Tsuna pointed to the bathtub. "When I open the red tap, the water was very hot! The blue tap was very cold!" Tsuna told Hibari. Hibari was trying to hide his smile. He walked up towards the bathtub and call Tsuna._

The first day he worked in the mansion.

.

_"What are you doing to __my __servant?" He asked his eyes dark and possessive. Mukuro yank away his hand and smirk. "Having a little 'fun'," He replied, enjoying Hibari's angry look. Hibari snorted and look at Tsuna. "What are you still doing there, you herbivore? Look at the time now!" Hibari said sternly. "H-Hai!" Tsuna bowed and wobbled away with the two pails of dirty water._

And the happiness he felt when he remembered Hibari's possessiveness towards him. The feeling made him warm but the rain was slowly peeling it off.

.

_"Oi, herbivore. Although your mother is dead you have to keep working. You owe me." Hibari said, glaring at Tsuna who sat at the couch, staring at his mother's photo. 2 days had pass after the funeral. Tsuna's best friends, Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi attended the funeral and sent their condolences. Tsuna only managed to cry._

The moment he comforted him but in the other words.

.

_"I chose Hibari-sama." Those lines shook Hibari and he felt a burden lifted from his heart. He looked at Tsuna who was blushing like he could burn and smirked. He lowers his lips to the brunet. "Don't regret your choice." He said as he plants a kiss on the boy._

Their first kiss… Tsuna shut his eyes more tightly. Oh, how he wanted to feel that hot lips on his, again.

.

_"I fucking 'hate' you, herbivore." He muttered._

The way Hibari says 'I love you'. Tsuna felt his heartbeat getting faster and faster. He turned around and stared back at Hibari.

"Please stand up, Hibari-sama…please. Please learn to love Selena and let me go," he pleads, his eyes red. Hibari was still kneeling. Somehow, stubbornness had creep into himself again.

"I can't love anyone I had _never_ loved."

.

_"Kyoya is getting married."_

Ba-dump.

"Take her back—"

"Can't you understand me? I said I _will never_ love her, let alone take her back. The only one I want to take back is you, Tsunayoshi Sawada."

The brunet shook. He took another step back again and again. Then he walked towards Hibari, leaning down and gave him a sad kiss. The raven's eyes widened because Tsuna was taking the initiative to kiss him first.

Then Tsuna pulled away with a smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, Hibari-sama. I love you, but sometimes, if you love someone you have to let them go and pray for their happiness."

Tsuna turned and he saw Giotto. Hibari got up immediately. Giotto nodded at the glaring skylark. Tsuna walked towards Giotto and the blonde gave Tsuna his coat, sheltering him from the pouring rain. Hibari stared.

His arm hurts, but his ice cold heart hurts more.

Suddenly, they heard yells and turned around, shocked to find Alaude running towards them with Selena chasing behind.

"Fuck, I thought I hit him unconscious!"

Giotto's eyes widened. Alaude aims his gun at Hibari for taking away Tsuna. He pulled the trigger and everything became slow motion as the bullet shot pass the air, under the rain.

"NO!"

Selena ran towards Hibari and pushed him away just in time. The skylark fell on the ground and the bullet shot pass Selena's chest.

* * *

**A/N: Dun, dun, dun…! Well…that under-the-rain thing was supposed to be fluff, but oh well. I fucking sucked at fluff. Yer know, I'm not really 'professional' at doing that. *tonfaed*I love you guys. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**Claim: You know what I own ;)**

* * *

**Thanks to: **

**Love Chronical**

**Aspira-Silver Skylark**

**Guest**

**LuckiiArbee**

**DarkYukina Chii55**

**ShadowFax100**

**code XS**

**KitsuneNaru**

**whiteberry **

**Infectious K y o**

**jalika123**

**purebloodexcorcist**

**Ochie94**

**Ying69Yang**

**lumiere **

**FallenxLinkin**

* * *

**A/N: -_- So many of you wanted Selena to die. Lol, I was laughing so hard when I read it. :')**

* * *

Selena's eyes widened. The venomous bullet penetrated through her body and blood spurted out.

Alaude was stumped. He lowered the gun, shocked at what he had just done. The blonde stood under the rain with a perplexed expression. Hibari, who was pushed aside watched as the golden bullet collides with Selena's chest. The skylark was slightly surprised when he was pushed aside just now.

The maroon red hair fell down to the ground with a loud THUD. She cringed as blood oozed out non-stop. Tsuna stared with a horrified expression. Giotto took the advantage to attack Alaude. He grabbed the gun from Alaude, expecting the man to fight back but he _didn't_.

Giotto watched as Alaude fell down, kneeling with eyes focusing on Selena.

What had happen next had certainly _not _expected by neither of them. Hibari Kyouya, the CEO of the Hibari Company, rushed towards Selena Cavallone and _scoops_ her up into his arms. By then, Selena was already unconscious.

Tsuna watched as Hibari's shirt was stained with Selena's blood and the raven turned and left without turning back. That very moment, the chains holding the brunet's tears broke loose and fell down. The sight just now slashed his heart so deeply.

_Hadn't Hibari-sama just said he wants me? He is willing to be with me? Then why—_

Giotto interrupted Tsuna's thoughts by wrapping an arm around the shivering brunet. Giotto's men had already reached and they brought Alaude away to the station.

Hurt, confused and cold, Tsuna followed.

* * *

Tsuna removed his clothes and let them fall down to the floor, crumbled and surrounding his feet. Then he stepped into the golden bathtub, slowly sitting in the warm water. He let out a quiet sigh of content when he felt the warm water caressing his skin.

The brunet stared at the water with a hurt expression.

After all this time, he finally knew. Hibari _loved_ Selena. That explains his actions of rushing her to the hospital that night. Tsuna's eyes started to water. Hibari deserves a normal life. He deserves to have a wife, a child and a _family_. Tsuna was the one who let him go.

Tsuna sniffed, unable to hide his sadness. His shoulders shook as tears started to stain his face again.

Giotto waited for Tsuna to come out from the shower. He was sitting on the 'C' shape couch by the window. The stars were hidden by the dark sky. It has already been a day since the incident. Since then, there was no more news from Hibari.

_I knew he didn't love Tsuna. He was not sincere, _he thought angrily.

The blonde looked up when the bathroom door clicked. Tsuna came out, wearing a hoodie and long pants—which seemed to look a little big on him. The brunet was shocked to see Giotto sitting there.

"Come Tsuna, I have something to say,"

Reluctantly, the brunet sat beside his boss. He felt a little uneasy because he was supposed to be ignoring Giotto. Giotto seemed to be thinking before he spoke.

"So how are you, Tsuna?"

"I'm fine…still the same, Giotto-san—"

"Call me Giotto-nii," The blonde smiled a little.

"G-Giotto-nii," Tsuna said softly, still feeling awkward. Giotto patted Tsuna's head, understanding what the brunet feels.

"Are you still thinking about him?"

"There was no need to."

Tsuna's answer was cold and it startled Giotto but the blonde knew Tsuna was lying because his eyes were red and his face was pale. He swore he saw the brunet trying to blink back a tear just now.

"Why did he kneel down, Giotto-nii?"

That sudden question made Giotto to snap out of his thoughts.

"Why did he act like he was so sincere?"

Of course Giotto never knew.

* * *

Dino rushed into the hospital as soon as Romario pulled over. He dashed in, searching frantically for the room. When he found it, the blonde barged in and was served with a familiar face.

"K-Kyouya?"

Hibari turned and his stare turns cold. Dino closed the door behind him, taking a deep breath and glance at his sister who was lying on the bed with an oxygen mask. He walked towards Tsuna slowly, brushing off her maroon red bangs that covered her face.

Then he turned and looked at Hibari.

"How's she…?"

"Doctor says the bullet shot through some of her veins, missing her heart by a few millimetres."

"…Oh…"

There was a silent. Dino stole a look at Hibari. Only then he realized how much had he grown up. His eyes were sharper and his hair was messier—in a hot way. The skylark turned at Dino looked away, embarrassed.

"You've changed."

"I was always the same."

"No, Kyouya. I mean you've—"

Hibari walked past Dino without a word and left the room. Dino slides down and squat on the floor, burying his face in his hands.

* * *

Hibari lay back on his office chair, exhausted. He was too busy in this one week. The meetings, the paper works—they were practically draining his energy. The skylark stared up at the ceiling. His mind was in a mess.

_Only that herbivore can make me this restless._

Sighing, he recalled the incident a week ago. That hurt look plastered on the brunet's face when he carried Selena away. But he had to do it. He couldn't let the woman die there and tarnish his reputation. No, just no.

_"I'd thrown my ego—everything just like how that bitch is willing to.__I want you back, herbivore, because you are__mine."_

He sighed again.

* * *

That afternoon, the man went to the hospital again. He didn't know why, but he just did. He closed the door silently and placed the plastic bag on the small table beside the bed.

Suddenly, Selena's fingers twitched, as if feeling the man's presence. The man stared before hitting the red button near the bed. Two minutes later, the doctor with his nurse came in and checked on Selena.

As soon as the doctor and the nurse left, Selena turned and smiled at the man who was standing there grimly. She closed her eyes and inhale.

"Thank you, Kyouya,"

He didn't respond.

"Thank you for visiting me for a whole week."

"You're imagining things."

"The flowers kept changing and I know your cologne's smell, Kyouya. But frankly, I'm not happy."

Hibari gritted his teeth. _Ungrateful bitch_, he thought but Selena's next sentence peeled off the thoughts.

"Why weren't you with Tsuna? Why are you here?"

"What?"

"In my 'long sleep', I've thought and dreamt a lot. I finally decided that I'll give up trying," she chuckled bitterly. "I know you don't love me. But I don't want to accept that fact. I believe that there is always chemistry between you and me. I was stubborn."

"Save your regrets. Tsunayoshi had already chosen his boss,"

"But you loved him, right?"

"No."

"Don't deny it. I can still feel it. Damn it, Kyouya. You even _kneeled_ down before him. You _loved_ him."

Hibari stared at Selena with a mixture of feelings. What was her motive now? Selena shook her head, as if understanding what was Hibari thinking.

"I wasn't planning anything anymore. I blessed you two with all my heart," the woman smiled genuinely. Although she still has those lingering pains and dissatisfactions in her heart, she tried to brush it away.

"But this time, since you sound so helpless," Hibari glared. Selena chuckled. "_I_ will help you."

* * *

"Kyoko Sasagawa?"

"S-Selena…?"

"No! Don't hang up please, hear me,"

Selena told Kyoko about her plans and hoped that Kyoko would bless them. Kyoko looked down, gripping the receiver tighgtly.

"I-I know. Sure, if Tsu-kun is happy, I will be the happiest one," She wiped away a tear. "Thank you, Selena. Thank you…"

"No problem. I just want to do something nice before I leave…"

* * *

Next, Selena dialled a certain number.

"Hello, Sawada speaking."

"Tsuna?"

"HIEE?! S-Selena!"

"Relax, I'm not going to do anything. I just want to apologize."

The brunet's eyes widened. Wait, what? Selena is apologizing? Tsuna's jaw dropped.

"Hey, Tsuna. I know you won't believe me so to show my sincerity, I want to invite you to tea this evening. What do you say?"

Tsuna looked down for a few moments. She tried to catch any lies in the woman's tone but was surprised that there weren't any fake intentions. At last he agreed.

"Sure…"

"Okay. 6 pm at the café near the bridge."

* * *

Both of them stared at each other in awkwardness. The younger one fiddles with his own fingers while the older man's eyes looked everywhere, avoiding the brunet's eyes. Tsuna couldn't believe it. He thought it was only him and Selena!

Selena smiled and clapped her hands, eyes twinkling.

"So~ since you two loved each other—"

"Excuse me, Miss. Your jasmine shake," a waitress interrupted.

"Damn it. Just put it there and fuck off!" Selena glared at the waitress and the waitress raised a sceptical brow at her before winking at Hibari. Selena growled.

"Don't try to flirt with _his_ husband!" she warned. That made the waitress to conclude that Selena was absolutely crazy. She walked away anyway.

An awkward silence dominated the air again. Selena took a sip of her jasmine tea before speaking again.

"As I was saying, since you two loved each other, why don't you two get married?"

Tsuna chocked on his ice cream cake and Hibari spurted out some of his espresso.

* * *

**A/N: Lol. ****Anyway, I have found the character song for Selena. It's "Until You're Mine" by Demi Lovato. I really think that song suits her. Don't you think so? Tell me what you think! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Doesn't own**

**Claim: If I own it, KHR won't end so soon, -**_**sniff**_**-**

* * *

**Thanks to: **

**Mischievously**

**Hibird-sama**

**FallenxLinkin**

**Ochie94**

**DarkYukina Chii55**

**code XS**

**ilollydellah**

**CH0C0CANDYZ**

**ShadowFax100**

**Meota Tsukiko**

**Natsu**

**Infectious K y o**

**whiteberry**

**Love Chronical**

* * *

**A/N: Well, lovelies. I know some of you still hate Selena but heyyy, everyone changes. –**_**dodges grenades from Selena's anti-fan-**_** Nah. That's what drama is about. Lol, kidding. But I'm still happy at your feedbacks. I skipped school today just to post this –**_**sniffs sniffs**_**- Lol, again, I'm kidding.**

* * *

"W-What…?"

Both Tsuna and Hibari stared at Selena as if she was an alien from outer space or she has just slapped them. Tsuna's eyes were wide open and Hibari had that 'what the hell' look on his face. What had happened to the Selena they used to know?

Why was she acting so different?

Selena noticed their stares and frowns.

"Don't stare at me like that," she said, annoyed. "If you think I have something up my sleeves, well darlings, you're both _wrong_. I wanted to start over. I wanted to do something _nice_ after all those sins I've done."

There was a heavy silence. Tsuna still can't believe it. First, she apologized. Next, she was all nicey-nice, saying about doing something good.

The sun was starting to set down and the birds had flown home, the sky was orange with pink clouds. The café was starting to clear off, because it was near to closing time. After some more talks—obviously not Hibari but he would cut in at times—Selena told them that she would bring them to the church for male and male marriage.

And so, it was decided.

* * *

Giotto stared at the photo forlornly. Once a while his thumb brushed the cute face on the paper and he would bit his lips, preventing any tears of shame to fall. His memory flew back to how he met Tsuna, the one he had opened his heart for.

_The weather was very bad today. The rain was showering down heavily and everyone was rushing home, covering themselves with suitcases or any other things that can block the rain. Puddles of rain were everywhere and the atmosphere was very cold._

_Giotto was one of those who were rushing. He had left his car on the other side of the street because there was no parking near the building he wanted to visit. He was using his hands to cover the rain and ran towards his car._

_That was when he saw it. _

_A boy about sixteen was curled up in a dark street, wet and shivering. The brunet was wrapping his own arms around himself, but Giotto could see that he was still cold. The blonde's steps stopped and he paced towards the boy slowly._

_The boy looked up, alarmed. But Giotto was stricken with awe. The boy had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. Round caramel orbs with a little dark brown around it. The boy was still staring, obvious fear plastered on his face. Giotto squatted down to the boy's level._

"_Are you alright?"_

_The boy was still unwilling to speak, only those beautiful doe eyes widened every second._

"_Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you," Giotto whispered softly, assuring the boy that he won't harm him. The boy seemed to softened a little at Giotto's soft tone. He was still shivering. Giotto was also drenched in rain._

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_I-I have n-nowhere…nowhere to g-go…" The boy stuttered and a pang of sympathy slapped Giotto's heart. He held out his hand. _

"_Follow me then. By the way, I'm Giotto."_

"_T-Tsunayoshi Sawada…"_

Giotto took a deep breath. Years, he thought, for years he had raised Tsuna up and see him growing from a fragile little boy till now, Tsuna had grown and matured—but still carrying some of his young traits with him.

_I can never have him, can I?_

That thought made the blonde to look down. What had happened to him? For years, no one had managed to open his heart, let alone knock on it. But he knew why Tsuna was the only one who managed to.

It was because the boy was just simply lovable and adorable. Tsuna knew how to cheer him up and quench his tiredness. _And how to steal my heart too_, Giotto thought.

The clicking on the front door did not make Giotto flinch at all. Tsuna was home.

* * *

Tsuna went straight to his room and fell on his comfy bed, tired. Hibari had said that he wanted to fetch him home. Selena did not say anything too. She only smiled and said she would take a train home, back to Dino's house.

The brunet stared at the ceiling. _People can really change. And when they change it's a major change,_ he thought in disbelief. Months ago Selena was still trying to pull them away from each other but now, she was trying to glue them back together.

The woman had even offered to let them get marry!

Tsuna furrowed his eyebrows. How do two males get married? Questions after doubts swarmed through his tired mind. And eventually he fell asleep with Giotto peering silently at the door. Then he walked away.

* * *

Sunlight rays shot in through the half open curtains and hit the cement floor, reflecting the light to his eyes. He moaned softly at the sudden pain that stung his eyes. The raven opens his eyes slowly, adjusting his view.

Then he sighs, turns over to his digital clock and sighs again. Suddenly, his cell phone rang and the Namimori High anthem played.

"What."

"Cold as always, Kyouya,"

"What do you want, you're intruding my sleep."

"What…?! You're still sleeping? Look at the time, mister. It spells ten forty, and I thought we were supposed to meet at ten!" Selena gasped in disbelief. _I know it's Sunday, but still!_

"I don't want to see you."

She snorted. "Maybe you don't want to see _me_, but I thought I told you that you and your heart stealer were supposed to get married today."

Hibari's eyes widened slightly. Married? How could he forget it? At first the skylark was reluctant to this 'marry' thing, but after Selena's persistent convinces, he finally agreed. After all, Tsuna will be his. His mission will succeed.

"I'll see you at eleven thirty."

"What the fuck, Kyouya…?! I've waited for an hour and you tell me to wait, _again_?"

Hibari grunted and hit 'end call'. _She's so annoying,_ he thought as he padded towards the bathroom.

* * *

Selena's face was unhappy. She crossed her arms and she looked cross. Hibari ignored it anyway. Tsuna arrived a little later, making the woman to get angry even more.

"S-Sorry! I was caught i-in the—"

"The endless traffic jams and that was just so lame, Tsuna. Lame excuse by lame people who failed at lying," Selena finished with sarcasm. Tsuna flushed and muttered apologies.

Then she sighed.

"Alright, I don't want to break the mood. Come on, Kyouya. Drive us to this place," Selena handed Hibari a piece of note with an address printed on it. The raven read it for two seconds before walking to his car without a single word. Tsuna and Selena followed.

* * *

The building was tall and white, and as usual a cross was in the middle. They got out of the car and walked into it.

A priest was already there, smiling at them. Selena told the priest something and the priest nodded. Selena gestured Hibari and Tsuna to come forward.

"Say, Hibari Kyouya. Are you willing to take Tsunayoshi Sawada as your husband and be with him through all hard and happy times?"

"I do."

For the first time, Hibari Kyouya had willingly said 'I do' in a wedding. The previous weddings showed that he was not sincere. But this time, he answered without hesitating. Tsuna was touched and tears starts to flow.

The priest turned to Tsuna.

"Say, Tsunayoshi Sawada. Are you willing to accept Hibari Kyouya as your husband and be with him through all hard and happy times?"

The brunet nodded furiously with tears. "I do, I do, I do!"

Then he hugged Hibari, startling the man but he did nothing to stop his new husband. Hibari leaned down and their lips touched. Tsuna kissed back this time and so did the raven. He hates to admit it, but he really _do_ miss the kiss. Eight years, he thought, for eight years I've been waiting.

"I now claim you two married."

At that moment, the door burst open and claps were heard. Tsuna and Hibari turned around, surprised. A few familiar faces walked in and they were clapping, and some were holding bouquet of roses.

Dino grinned at Hibari.

"Kyouya, how very unromantic of you," he rushed towards the confused raven. "You didn't even have any _rings_ in a marriage?" he thrust the small box to Hibari. The skylark opens it and found a well-carved ring.

Kyoko walked towards Tsuna, smiling. She handed Tsuna a box. "Here's your ring, Tsu-kun. Congratulations." Then she gave him a hug. Confused, Tsuna hugged back.

After they exchanged rings, they were surrounded by their friends. What surprised them the most was the appearance of M.M and her husband, Daemon Spade.

The woman had changed a lot. Her hair was still red, but it had grown longer and it was straight. She does not look at bitchy as before anymore. She was also holding a cute little girl who was sucking her thumbs. Daemon stroked the girl's hair gently and she giggled.

"M.M, babe!" Selena rushed up to M.M and glomps her. Then only she noticed the girl in her best friend's arms. "Is this Maru-chan, the one you tell me in your email?" she gushed, poking the girl's cheeks.

M.M smiled and nodded.

"Finally married, little brother," Mukuro teased and Hibari glared at him.

"Mind your own business, pineapple pervert."

Mukuro arched an eyebrow. "Pervert?"

"I still remember that disgusting taste of your lips on mine. I'll never forget it. Disgusting as always,"

The blue haired man chuckled amusingly.

"Tsunayoshi could wash it away for you," he teased again and Basil tugged on his boyfriend's arm before the two of them started fighting again.

Hibari turned and found Tsuna talking to Kyoko and Dino. The raven looked around and noticed that a certain blonde was not here. _Was he that disappointed?_ He thought, and then he smirked. _I'll always win, no matter what. Tsunayoshi is mine._

'So, Tsuna! Have you decided where to go for honeymoon?"

Tsuna blushed scarlet. "W-W-What…?"

"H.o.n.e.y.m.o.o.n, Tsu-kun~" Kyoko teased him too. She had finally realized the fact that she could never own Tsuna. Knuckle was upset with this though, for he really fancied Tsuna.

"We'll be going to honeymoon in my private condo tonight."

Hibari appeared suddenly, wrapping his arms around the brunet. Tsuna flinched and his face was so red that one couldn't differentiate his face with a tomato. Dino chortles and Kyoko giggled.

"Good luck then, Tsu-kun!"

"Have a 'nice' night, Tsuna,"

Hibari smirked and looked at Tsuna. _Uh-oh,_ the brunet thought. _I don't like how is Hibari-san staring at me…_

At the other side of the church, Selena smiled.

_Finally I get to do something nice to Kyouya before I leave…_ she thought sadly. Tears were falling but she blinked it away so that M.M wouldn't notice it. She didn't want anyone to know.

* * *

**A/N: Lalala…So what is Selena's secret? Some of you might already know since I PM-ed you spoilers—for the early reviewers. Oh and…you know you like my 1827 smut xD haha, so stay tune 'cuz **_**anything **_**can happen in Hibari's 'private little love condo'. –**_**tonfaed**_**-**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

**Claim: Story :3**

* * *

**Thanks to:**

**DarkYukina Chii55**

**code XS**

**Guest**

**Missaki**

**NFGdP**

**Infectious K y o**

**xKuroko**

**Ochie94**

**Love Chronical**

**ShadowFax100**

* * *

**A/N: The previous chapter was edited, thanks to Missaki, about the kiss scene. I was so engulfed in my writing I forgot to add it. –runs away from raging fans- I'm sorry okay?! Anyway, I can't believe I made it to 186 reviews. O.o This time I'm aiming for 200 reviews. Can you guys help me? Since this is almost the last chapter. One more chapter and "The Way" series will officially end. C: Thank you!**

**Note: Um…1827 smut? Tissues…?**

* * *

Hibari open the lock to his mansion and Tsuna froze there while Hibari was already stepping in. Kusakabe was in a vacation with his _family_, by the way.

The raven turned when he noticed Tsuna was not following him. The brunet was blushing furiously and he seemed nervous. The raven's lips curled up. He walked towards Tsuna slowly and tilts his chin with his fingers.

"Why aren't you going in?" he whispered, and Tsuna flinched.

"I-I thought we're going to your condo…?" he asked slowly. Hibari chortles.

"I was just lying to them. It _is_ a condo anyway, a three floor condo." Hibari answered and Tsuna smiled a little at Hibari's joke. They stared at each other in silent.

The boy stared back at Hibari's eyes. It had been so long since the onyx eyes stared back at him with those shine, and it had been so long since they got back together. Well, not really 'get back together' because they weren't even _lovers_ before that. It was just a 'master-servant' relationship.

Tsuna's eyes closed a little.

How his life had changed. Years ago he was still a student studying in Namimori and then wham; he was a servant in Hibari Kyouya's mansion as a servant, replacing his late mother. Then he went to Italy after Hibari was married, found by Giotto, raised by the man and then he met his master once again in the company's meeting. Fate is truly a funny troll, Tsuna mused.

"_Tsunayoshi," _Tsuna jumped and blinked.

"S-Sorry, I spaced out." He mumbled and Hibari let go of his chin.

"Come in," the skylark said, walking into the mansion. Tsuna reluctantly followed. _This is my house starting from today, I guess…_

"This will be your house from today onwards. I mean _our_ house. You are not allowed to invite _anyone_ in without _my_ permission, copy that?" Hibari warned as he loosens his tie. Tsuna almost rolled his eyes. Hibari was as bossy as ever.

The content of the mansion did not change a lot. The glass door was still there—the glass door which he used _pails_ of water to clean it—and the couch where he and Hibari 'make out' was still there…and the rest of the stuff.

But near the balcony Tsuna noticed that Hibari had planted cherry blossoms.

The brunet gasped when he was spun around by someone. Before he could breath, soft lips were pressed against his and surprised, he part his lips and something slide in. Tsuna moaned as the intruder's tongue rubbed against his.

Hibari grabbed Tsuna's waist when he felt that the boy was going to fall.

Then he pulled away slowly with saliva still connecting their tongues. Tsuna moaned a little and Hibari smirked. He neared his lips towards Tsuna's ears and whispered softly—or more like purring.

"Are you hot now? If you are, let's go," he whispered.

Tsuna blush bright red. "I-I—"

Before he could finish his sentence, Hibari scooped him up in bridal style and walked into his room at the third floor. Well, it was kind of _hard_ for him because it's not easy to carry people and climb up the stairs. Upon reaching their room, Tsuna was thrown to the bed.

The skylark climbed onto Tsuna and without any words, he started stripping the boy. Tsuna's breath caught in his throat but he did not stop his husband. He covered his eyes with his arms when Hibari remove his boxers. The raven pulled away Tsuna's hands, staring at the blushing brunet.

"Don't cover your eyes, _Tsuna_," he said. "I want you to watch as I make love to you…"

Tsuna's heart melt at the words and the way Hibari said it. His chest moved up and down, and then he nodded slowly. When Hibari got the permission to continue, he bent down and slides the thing into his mouth. Tsuna shivered when Hibari's lips touched his erection.

* * *

_T-This is so embarrassing…_, he thought, whimpering at the pleasure his body was gaining.

The skylark sucked in Tsuna's penis, swirling his tongue around it as he do so. One of his hands were massaging the length up and down, arousing it more. The other hand was already pressing the brunet's anal hole. Tsuna gasped when Hibari pushed a finger in.

The skylark continued sucking and his finger moved around and touched something sensitive. Tsuna bit his lips and he felt something rushing out and soon, Hibari's face was covered in white, shining liquid. Tsuna blushed harder as he watch Hibari licking off the cums on his fingers.

"That was fast," the raven commented.

Then he continued lubricating Tsuna by adding more fingers into the tight hole. Tsuna could only let out moans of pleasures whenever the fingers touched his sweet spot. The sounds that Tsuna made was already enough to make Hibari hard.

He pulled out the fingers and Tsuna's hole clench in loss. Without any more actions, Hibari sunk himself in. Tsuna's eyes widened. Hibari was too big for him and he felt pain shooting up in his body. Hibari brought Tsuna's legs over his shoulders and bent down, whispering to the brunet.

"Relax, it's not like this is your first time right?" Hibari muttered. Then he remembered about Tsuna saying he had made love with Giotto. That thought made him furious. He pushed in deeper, ignoring Tsuna's cries.

_Tsunayoshi is mine, and mine forever. His everything belongs to me,_ the skylark thought, pulling out before pushing in again.

Tsuna's body was burning from the pleasure Hibari was giving him. Whenever the tip of Hibari touched his prostate, he felt flowers blooming and he felt as if he was floating high up in the sky. The pleasure was undefinable.

"H-Hibari-sama—"

"You're given the permission to call me Kyouya from today onwards," Hibari grunted and he thrust in one last time, hit Tsuna's prostate dead on and came together with the brunet. Tsuna shot onto Hibari's clothes, while the skylark shot right into Tsuna without pulling out until the last drop.

Tsuna moaned out Hibari's name and his grip on Hibari loosened. Hibari pulled out. White liquid oozed out from Tsuna's anal hole. The brunet grabbed the bed sheet, panting as he felt juices leaking out slowly, staining the black sheets. Hibari leaned down and his lips captured Tsuna's. Then he trailed down to Tsuna's jaw, neck, and chest then moved on towards the nipples.

Tsuna's body shook at the pleasure again. His body hadn't relaxed from the feeling just now and he was still trying to catch his breath. But Hibari was different. Once he had started on Tsuna, he won't stop. Not until he was fully satisfied, though.

"I'm going in, again," Hibari stated and he pushes in again.

* * *

"Selena," Dino called out his sister. He knocked at the door. Selena said something and the blonde turned the knot. Selena was sitting on her bed, staring out through the window. Dino closed the door and sat beside her sister.

"You've changed." Dino commented. Selena gave her brother a small smile.

"Yes I have…thanks to that incident. Or else I'll never change and I'll die in regrets," she mumbled. Dino's eyes widened.

"What are you talking about? I thought the surgeons removed the bullet."

"Of course they've removed it. But they didn't remove the turmoil in my head,"

"What?"

"I have brain cancer, brother," Selena blurted out.

Dino felt his world coming to a stop. Brain cancer…? Why hadn't Selena told him about it? He loved his sister very dearly, and he couldn't believe this. His sister had cancer, and he, being her brother didn't even know about this!

"W-When did you find out?" he asked.

Selena shrugged. "The day when they removed the bullet; they did an X-ray scan on my whole body. They wanted to remove it but I stopped them. Why removed it when the turmoil had already grown as large as my fist?"

* * *

The next day, Tsuna woke up in the warm arms of his husband. The brunet sat up slowly, not wanting to wake the other. Then Hibari's cell phone rang. Tsuna's eyes widened when he heard the Namimori anthem.

"H-Hibari-san…? Why do you have that anthem?" As far as Tsuna know, Hibari _doesn't_ go to their school. The skylark sat up slowly and growled.

"I just like the sound of it." He said, reaching out for his phone. Then he cursed before answering it.

"What do you want, Cavallone?"

"What. I—I mean _we_ are going to be there."

"I wasn't worried. I was just repaying for what she did for me and Tsunayoshi." Hibari nodded and asked for the location before ending the call. Then he looked at Tsuna who was blinking back, clueless.

Hibari got out from the bed. "Get ready, we're heading towards the hospital."

* * *

**A/N: Actually I wanted to continue writing but I'm at my working place T_T I'm secretly typing this. Thank God my boss didn't saw the smut I was writing. See you in the next chapter. Thanks for sticking with me so long. C:**

**Note: Oh, and I made a picture of adult Selena, link is at my profile. It's not pretty though, I'm lazy to use deviantArt so I just use the 'paint' application. Young Selena will be up soon. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters**

**Claim: Owns the story**

* * *

**Thanks to:**

**DarkYukina Chii55**

**code XS**

**ShadowFax100**

**Natsu**

**Missaki**

**whiteberry**

**Infectious K y o**

**Ochie94**

**xKuroko**

* * *

**A/N: Well, we didn't reached 200 reviews as I hoped, but this time, I'm aiming for it again. So if you've been a silent reader all through the past thirteen chapters, it's time for you to reveal yourself. Conclude the whole story. Critic it, praise it or at least let me know you **_**read**_** it. :') Anyway, yesterday's my birthday so I'm going to be a little bitchy, I want reviews as my birthday present!**

* * *

"Why are we going to the hospital?"

Hibari did not answer. He turned the steering once in a while to avoid the vehicles on the road. When the raven did not answer, Tsuna shut up. He sank back to his seat, recalling the phone call just now. Wait…he remembered Hibari mentioning the name 'Cavallone'.

Dino…?

_No way…_

* * *

They reached the hospital shortly. Hibari bolted out of the chair and went to the receptionist. Tsuna unbuckled himself and catch up with Hibari. After they got the number of the room, they took the elevator Tsuna could hear Hibari breathing heavily. The raven was trying to look calm but Tsuna knew he failed to.

What was it that made him so worry?

Tsuna knew the answer shortly. Hibari clicked open the door. Dino turned around, and Tsuna froze. Selena was lying on the bed. She was wearing an oxygen mask. The sound of beeping was heard. Dino smiled faintly at Hibari and Tsuna.

"She's just had her operation. I forced her to," he said, looking down. Selena's chest moved up and down, indicating that she was still breathing. But the breathing was slow and constant. Tsuna walked towards the bed. He stared at Selena curiously. Then he turned around, facing Dino.

"W-What happened to her?"

"Brain tumour. Final stage," the blonde mumbled softly. Tsuna's eyes widened in surprised.

"When?"

"I don't know," Dino sighed. "She told me yesterday. I drugged her to the operation."

A doctor came in with a nurse suddenly. The three of them move aside so that the doctor could check on Selena. The female doctor then turns towards them. She gave them a concern look. Her marine eyes looked hesitated before she spoke.

"May I ask, had she been hurt before?"

Dino looked nervous. "She…she had been shot. Once."

"Well, apparently the wound is still there. I guess the doctor was not professional enough. And I believe you've already known that one of her veins that connects to the heart had been detached from the organ, right?"

"W-What…?"

"In other words, she knew it. Because the pain is insuperable." The doctor said, checking her reports. The nurse finished checking Selena's pulse. They muttered something in low voice. The doctor kept glancing at them. Dino looked nervous.

Hibari sat down casually, staring. Tsuna did not know what to do. The information was too sudden for him. Dino slides down on the ground, squatting. He held his head with his head. So Selena knew. She was fighting this all on her own. She knew it all along.

Finally, the doctor stopped murmuring. She walked towards Dino. The blonde looked up hopefully. He was hoping for a happy news.

"We are giving you the only option left," she said. Dino waited nervously. "That is to remove her oxygen mask and let her go."

The world seemed to stop moving. Dino stared at the doctor, wide eye. He tried to absorb what she had just told him. Had she just tell him to allow them remove the oxygen gas from her sister and let her die? They did. That was the only option left.

"Y-You can't…You _can't_!" Dino yelled, tears sprang out from his eyes. The doctor shook her head.

"I'm sorry. If it keeps on like this, she will only suffer more. If you love her, let her go." The doctor advised. Dino grabbed the doctor's hand.

"Please, doctor. Isn't there any other way? She's too young to die!"

The doctor sighed and detangles her hand from Dino's. Then she walked out with her nurse. Dino fell to the floor. He banged the floor hard with his fist.

"Dino-san…" Tsuna tried to comfort the blonde. Dino kept crying. Hibari sat there, clearly a little shocked. "Please…let her go, ne?" the brunet tried. He was not trying to get rid of Selena, but he thinks it was better to let her go. She would only suffer the pain if she keeps living.

"She's snobby, she's evil, she's pampered and she's rude…but she's my sister! Dammit, I said dammit!" Dino sobbed. His only family member was going to leave him. He will not hear her high pitched voice again. He will not have the chance to scold her again for trying to pull Hibari away from Tsuna.

He will miss all that.

* * *

Finally, the mask was removed. Dino watched as the line on the screen turned flat. Then he sobbed again. Tsuna tapped on Dino's shoulder and the blonde looked up. Tsuna pointed towards Selena. There was something shining near the maroon head woman's eyes.

She was crying.

* * *

The funeral was held a day after. Selena's best friend, M.M came. A few of the Cavallone's close friends attended too. Hibari and Tsuna were there. Tsuna had dragged Hibari to the funeral. He was afraid that Dino couldn't control his sadness and do something else.

"She was still okay two days ago…" M.M muttered, crying. She ran her hand along Selena's cheek in the coffin. "Rest in peace, my dear. I'll cherish all of our memories." Daemon hugged his wife, calming her down. One by one the guests pay respect to Selena.

Apparently, not only Dino was crying, though. Half of the guests were, too, mostly women. Tsuna gave Selena a final look before turning around, burying his face into Hibari's chest. The skylark held Tsuna tightly. Then he suggests that they should return. Tsuna's condition was as worst as Dino's.

Tsuna refused at first. But after countless persuasions, he gave up. He bids Dino good bye and remind him to stay strong. Dino nodded, barely even able to smile. He was sitting beside the coffin, mourning silently. His gray eyes had turned dark, darker than Hibari's when he was angry. After making sure that Dino could handle himself, the couple left.

* * *

"I feel sorry for Selena…" Tsuna muttered in the car.

"Death is inevitable. That must be her punishment."

"Still, she did not deserve it…she might be bad but…" Tsuna's voice trailed away when Hibari turned and looked at him. The skylark had stopped their car near the side walk. Tsuna's heart did a leap when Hibari lean closer.

"I've been bad too, do I deserve you?" he asked huskily. Before Tsuna could answer, Hibari's lips met his. Tsuna gasped and Hibari thrusts his tongue in, savouring the brunet's hot cavern. Their tongue wrestled and Hibari won.

Tsuna moaned and Hibari pulled away. A string of saliva connects their lips.

"Do I?" he asks again. Tsuna blushed. Then he nodded. Hibari smirked and thank God, their car was protected by black windows.

* * *

**A/N: OFFICIALLY DONE. YEAH. FINALLY. I've been writing this final chapter for more than four times, mind you. I keep deleting them. :( It feels like crap. This is my final try and I'm too tired to do it again. Thank you to those who have followed my story and favourite it and reviewed it!**

**The **un-bold ones** are those who subscribed, **underlined** are the ones who subscribed and favourite, (bold and bracket) ones are those who subscribe, favourite and review, the bold ones are those who reviewed and **_the italic ones_** are those who favourite while the _bold and italic_ are those who review with anonymous :)**

**BIG THANKS TO: ****animebaka14**_, ayakiri69_**, 0KattieKat0, **_AxcelJade_**, 19Yoshie27, Akiharu-san, (****Aspira-Silver Skylark)****, AzureKurashin, B. , (Belletiger BT), **_Luna Ichinose, _** , **Chibi Sasori**, Code-00, (****DarkYukina Chii55)****, HiBirdSong, **HibaTsu-Lover**, ****Hibird-sama****, IceMelody, (****Infectious K y o)****, ****Kichou****, KitsuneNaru, La Signora Della Grande Cielo, (****Love Chronical)****, **LuckiiArbee**, MacadamiaMistress, MadnessAndCoffee,**_GirlinBlue2364, _** Mangosaft, (****Mischievously)****, (Missaki), **NFGdP**, Natsu Hanase, NekoTasha, (****Ochie94)****, PN1428, **_**Persephone Crux**_**, (****Purebloodexorcist)****, **_Exile Wrath, _RyoushiYAOI-sama**, **_PrinceDaRipper29, (_**ShadowFax100)****, **_PrimoGiotto5510, _**Shattered-Oblivion, **ShiroKitan**, TheUndertaker-27, Tsunayoshi 4 ever, **_Tenpouin Yuuki, _VampHibari**, VongolaDecima027, **Yaoi4596**, (****Ying69Yang)****, YowithRenoYo, Yuukii Chii, Zalse, angelbankai45, celine997, **cercueil noir**, (****code XS)****, comatose-tomato, crazedmangoes, darknesswithin55, **delcielosintonia**, ellen neah, **_eroxouji, _**goldchild2, haneshi47,****ilollydellah****, (****jalika123)****, **_Alice Edogawa, _**janeseA****, **jmim11**, **kamami**, kitfox12, (****krizhna14)****, **_Kurokoru,_**lunatari23, mangopudding,**_MillyMill101,_**mi-chan94****, **moonlight0904**, nyafi, oNeiji, , ruka126, **_Safree, _**safa56bmc, scarlet-love28, scarletsky56, **_Saskue's-Killer112,_** sleepyant, smalltaz, **_QueenOfOblivion,_** tatsuki1988, tora-chan83, **twovoice**, (****vanillabeast)****,** (**whiteberry), **xInnocentCrisisx**, **xKissimi**, yukichanaru, **_xXxDeMoNaNgEl27xXx,_zero-amu**, **_13animenurd13, Zalse __**and the unknown reviewers who doesn't have account. Thank you :)**_

**Yes, I know who you are. *smirk* So get out of that hideout and give me a FINAL REVIEW on what you think of this lame story so far. Thank you. **


End file.
